Turning The Opposite
by CandyPop777
Summary: Sakura is pretty and popular, guys want her and girls hate her, Sasuke is the new student. Sakura wants him, but he seems to hate her rite of the bat. Sakura will do anything to have him, but will he budge or will he hate her forever? plz read
1. Chapter 1  The Uchiha

***{Turning The Opposite}***

**|Authors Notes|:**

**Ok, first of all before you read my story there's a few things that I should tell you about.**

**1. This story has a few adult themes so be warned. I will warn you if the chapter had some RR themes before hand though.**

**2. I changed the personality of some of the characters, for several reasons…so don't start saying bad things. This also does not mean that the character will stay the same through the whole story. Personalities may change over time. (:**

**3. I don't particularly enjoy describing things a lot, but I will try my best to describe. =)**

**4. My grammar is not the best in the world, so please deal with it. ^.^"**

**5. Just because the story is a SasukeXSakura thing does not mean that I will not include different couples.**

**Anyways please enjoy the story, remember that your review are always appreciated. =)**

**NOTE: WHEN THE WORDS ARE IN BOLD IT MEANS THAT INNER-SAKURA IS SPEAKING**

* * *

[Chapter 1- The Uchiha]

[**Sakura POV**]

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I went to the rest room to wash up and then I began to get dressed. I put on a tight pink spaghetti shirt on, with blue jean shorts. I left my hair lose and put on some blue converse. I put my bracelets, brushed my teeth and left for school.

I walked through the main hall of Konoha High that was filled with magenta colored lockers-since that was the school color- and other various school and club posters. As I walked I couldn't help but hear people whisper:

"Oh my gosh, she's so popular, I wish I was like her."

"H-Hi, Sa-Sakura."

"What a bitch, she thinks she owns the damn school."

"She can have any guy she wants. It's not fair."

"I heard she does voodoo so the guys will fall in love with her."

I smirked as I heard that last comment. Yeah, like I'd stoop so low to do voodoo. I had many enemies, and many friends…mostly guys.

***cough slut cough* =)**

Shut it. -.-

It was funny when I thought about it. I didn't really care if anybody liked me or not. I wasn't really looking for love or things like that in school. I won't deny that I love to tease people, but I mean no harm. Unless there's something I really want. I tend to be stubborn about it.

The only thing I really want from school it to study to be a medic...I had a few reasons why I wanted to be a medic, but I wasn't going to get into that now. I'm popular, so people think I'm a bitch, which sometimes I am, but not always.

**Sure buddy -.-**

I kept walking through the crowded halls of Konoha High. I walked over to my locker, and as I was about to open it, I heard a distinct familiar voice.

"Hey Sexy."

I turned to see Deidara smile a seductive smile at me. He was so gorgeous. He had the most amazing clear blue eyes, long blonde hair and was a senior, which made him a year older than me. Not like I minded.

"Hey Dei." I told him with a smile.

"Looking beautiful, Sakura." he complimented.

I couldn't help, but smile. I did look good today. Most people would think I was being conceited, but it was only the truth.

**You are conceited dumb-ass**

-.-

I looked him over. He was wearing a grey muscle shirt, which showed his perfect muscular body, dark blue jeans, black converse, and of course his usual black fingerless gloves. I never really knew why he wore that. It was a mystery to me.

"Not so bad yourself." I replied.

He smirked. He looked like he was about to say something, but then Ino interrupted while running over to where Deidara and I stood.

"Sakura you have to see the new guy in school. Everyone is all over him especially, because He. Is. An. UCHIHA! Can you believe that! An Uchiha in our school; he just transferred today. You have to see that guy. He's in our grade level, and is taking advanced classes. His name is Sa-" Ino was cut off by Deidara.

"Uchiha's are nothing special. Now shut up." He sounded annoyed.

"Are you insane? He's from an elite clan! Not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous!" squealed Ino. I had never seen her act so immature and childish towards a guy. If he made her act like this, I could only image the way he must be. She did say he was good looking and smart…

"Sounds interesting." was all I said.

Deidara looked at me in disbelieve.

"Let's go check him out. This guy sounds like my type of guy." I said as I smiled at Deidara. He looked so pissed he just walked away. I like to tease guys remember. Especially Deidara. If he thought he was a flirt he was in for a surprise.

Ino grabbed my arm and as she was about to tow me outside, the bell rang for class.

"Damn it!" cursed Ino. "I guess I'll show him to you later. I can't afford to be late to Asuma's class, he'd have my head. See 'ya later Sakura." Ino waved and left. This pissed me off really bad. I wanted to see this Uchiha. I looked around to see if I could spot the new student, but no luck since school was now even more crowded than before. I gave up my search and began to walk towards the left wing of the school. My class was upstairs and was far, but I was sure I'd make it to class in time.

I stopped walking when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to look into a pair of deep blue eyes. I smiled.

He was wearing a plain black shirt and some dark blue jeans with his usual necklace.

"Hey Sakura." Said Naruto with his usual big bright smile. "Haven't seen you in a while. It's been forever." He finished as he put his arm around me.

My smile brightened.

"I saw you yesterday." I replied.

"Felt like forever for me." he said while looking up and smiling. He then turned back to me with the full intensity of his eyes. "No lie."

I put my arm around his waist in a small-hug kinda way.

"I gotta get to class." I told him.

"I'll walk you." he said. He grabbed my hand and walked with me to class.

Naruto was like an older, non-related, brother to me. He was caring and was always there for me. Most people couldn't understand our relationship though.

As we walked upstairs I turned to him.

"Have you heard about the new guy? The Uchiha I mean." I asked.

"Yeah." was all he said.

"Anything you know about him?" I asked obviously sounding interested in the Uchiha.

He turned to look at me.

"Stay away from him." he told me with a serious tone of voice.

I just looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're here." he said. Before I knew it we were already standing in front of my class. He kissed my cheek and hugged me, he then turned around and while walking away he just put his hand in the air -in the motion of saying goodbye-.

I stared after him.

'Stay away from him'? Why the hell would he tell me that. Did he know something about him? He probably did. Guess I'd have to cheek out the Uchiha later. I entered my Chemistry class and sat on my usual desk that was in the last row. I got my cell and texted Ino.

_Hey, do you know_

_what classes the _

_Uchiha is taking?_

_*Cherry Blossom* _(Note: Cherry Blossom is Sakura's signature)

I waited impatiently for her to text back. Meanwhile my teacher told us to open our textbooks and start answering some questions from our book. I hated Anko. She always made us do book work. My least favorite thing. I grabbed my light blue notebook and pen and began to write down the questions. I suddenly felt something vibrate in my short pocket.

_English 3_

_Geography_

_Algebra 2_

_Lunch_

_Physics_

_Gym_

Hmm…So he had our lunch and had Geography 2nd. Maybe he had the teacher I had. And he had Gym for last period. I had Art, I wouldn't mind skipping class and give him a visit. If our paths don't cross during lunch I'll be sure to give him a visit. I texted her back.

_What teacher does_

_He have for Geo?_

_*Cherry Blossom*_

I waited for a few more minutes. Then she texted back

_I think he has_

_Kurenai._

Kick-ass! he has the same teacher I do.

I can't wait to go to Geography! =D

…

Wow I never thought id say that O.o

This is gonna to be great. I was so excited that I didn't want to do the work anymore-not that I actually wanted to do this in the first place. Then something came to my mind. I looked over and saw Keiichi sitting next to me with his face buried into the physics book. He was a freshman, but was taking physics already, you could say he was a nerd. He had glasses and short brown combed hair, really I thought you'd only see people like him in movies or something. Time to play up my charm, I thought.

"Umm…excuse me Keiichi." I said as I softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me and his face was turned a bright red tone.

"Wh-what I-is it? Ms. Ha-Haruno." he stuttered. Boy was he red!

"Call me Sakura." I said with a smile. "See I don't really understand this, and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to…help me out. I understand if you don't want to, I mean you have work also." I made a slight pout.

"Of course!" he replied immediately. Easy as pie. Keiichi wrote down something on a separate paper and then handed them to me.

"Those are the answered for Section A. page 124." he said after he finished.

I smiled at him and put my arms around him.

"Thanks so much Keiichi-kun." I said in a flirty tone. He turned even redder and just nodded.

This was so easy. I got my pen and wrote the answers on my page. After I finished I decided to text Temari to see if maybe she knew anything about Uchiha…Sa…? Damn, Ino hadn't finished telling me his name. Ugh, who cares. I just need to meet this guy, everyone's making a huge deal out of it.

_Hey Tem._

_have you met_

_Uchiha? _

_*Cherry Blossom*_

I didn't have to wait long for her to txt me back.

_Yeah, yesterday._

_After school when_

_He was picking up_

_His schedule._

That was all she texted me. I needed details.

_Is he anything_

_Special?_

_*Cherry Blossom*_

It wasn't long before she texted back. She was a fast texter...person…? Yeah, well you get me.

**it's 'she's a girl who txts fast' not 'fast texter person' Dumb-ass -.- **

_Yeah,_

_I'm sure you'd…_

_Find him interesting_

_But don't _

_Waste You time_

_He won't be _

_Interested. _

What? Why not? Did she think I wasn't good enough for him? Maybe SHE liked him already…but I doubted it since she was into Shikamaru. The 'lazy-troublesome-guy-who- always-complains- And then it came to me. He probably wasn't single. Maybe that's why Naruto told not to waste my time on him.

I thought about this for a while and then the bell rang I gathered my belongings and headed for geography.

I didn't even bother to stop by and meet up with Ino and Temari. When I arrived, there was only one other person in the class sitting on a desk that was in front of mine. I could only see his back for he was facing forward. He had long spiky blue\black hair and was sitting with his hands resting over the desk while his head rested on them. He seemed to be wearing a navy blue colored shirt that bore the Uchiha crest on the back. I continued to look at him when Kurenai cut off my thoughts.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. You're never early to my class. So what honor do I owe this to?" she asked in a mocking like tone while looking at me. I hated her, and she hated me. It was like this since we first met. Like oil and water.

I was always late to the class and she kept me after class. It was a routine that had been going on since the 1st day of classes.

"Just thought I'd been a good student today." I replied as I sat behind Uchiha.

"My, my, I suppose this has nothing to do with you wanting to leave early today."

"Nope. Just being the good girl I am." I replied with a smile.

"Your record and rumors go against you Ms. Haruno. So don't try and act like the good girl your not." she simply said.

What the hell? Was she trying to piss me off and embarrass me in front of Uchiha. She stood outside the door waiting for the others to arrive and I couldn't help but smirk. I fixed my hair and patted Uchiha's shoulder.

"Excuse me." I said. Using a kind and delicate tone that I knew always made guys go wild.

"Hm." was all I heard from him. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Your the new student right?"

"Yeah." he still didn't even turn. It was if he didn't even care. Ok plan B. I stood up and went to the front of his desk forcing him to look up at me, and when he saw me…his expression startled me. He looked angry. He had mesmerizing dark eyes and pale masculine features. Wow he almost made me lose me breath. Almost. But it angered me more that, as he looked at me, he had a stoic expression on his face. No guy had ever done something like that to me. Blow me off, without saying anything.

He seemed annoyed at how close I was to him.

"Would you like me to show you around the school?"

"No." He opened a the text book and seemed to be looking over the pages.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You might get lost and-" he cut me off.

"I said no."

I tried really hard to regain my composure. He was pissing me off. And I could tell I was annoying him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful here."

This time he looked at me straight in the eyes. The power of his eyes were overwhelming.

"Oh, and here I thought you were trying to annoy me to death." he said and then he reverted back to looking though the book.

**CHA! WHAT A DICK! =( WTF did I do!**

I just stared at him completely shocked. Did I hear right? No guy had ever been so rude to me…ever. This guy…I was about to tell him off, but I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I got my phone out and I looked at the screen. As I walked back to my desk to sit down. It was a text from Ino.

_Did you talk to him_

_Already? Tell me _

_EVERYTHING!_

I was about to text her back, when I felt someone grab my iphone away from me.

"What th-" I shut my mouth as soon as I saw who the perpetrator was. Kurenai.

"No phones during class Mr. Haruno. You should know the rules by now." she said as she placed my phone on her desk drawer.

"I'll give this back after school."

"What? But-" I was cut off by an annoying male voice, who's voice I immediately recognized.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kurenai. It was my fault. I texted her, because it was very important." said Lee. A sad look plastered on his face.

Kurenai looked at him in half disbelief, half believe. He was a good student after all. Good 'ol Lee wouldn't lie to anybody…unless it was for me. I wanted to smirk right then and there, but I held it in.

"What was so important?" she asked him trying to challenge him.

"I had gotten word that her sister had been in a devastating car crash this morning." He looked so sad so…believable. Looks like this is where One Act Classes come into play. I didn't even have a sister. I wanted to laugh mentally, but I knew I couldn't blow my cover.

An expression of shock crossed my face. I put my hands on his shoulders and a sad look replaced my earlier angry one.

"What? When? Is she alright? I can't believe this." I said as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry." he said. I looked at him. A frown on his face.

I just stared at him in sock.

"She…Did she make it?" I asked him softly.

He shook his face.

I began to cry and he hugged me tightly.

Eww eww eww eww eww! I'm hugging him! How gross!

**-.- bitch he's helping you!**

"I'm sorry." said Kurenai. She had bought it. Cha-Ching!

"I want to see her." I told him. Then I looked at Kurenai. A look of understanding in her face.

"Just for today." was all she said as she handed my back my phone.

Lee held on to me and took me outside the class. Tears still falling down my cheeks. As we walked outside we walked down the hall and made a left.

"Thanks, I owe you." I told Lee as I pulled away from him.

"No prob. Anything for you." he said as he winked at me. We kept on walking and went downstairs. As we went downstairs he opened one of the doors that led outside to the student parking lot.

"Where are you going?" I asked him perplexed.

He let out a deep sigh.

"We told Mrs. Kurenai that we would go to the hospital, so that means we gotta stay out campus for today." he said sounding as it was something obvious.

'Mrs. Kurenai' is he really this proper with everyone! that's so gey.

**-.-**

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to leave school and not tell off Uchiha. He had rejected me -in a way- just like that. Without even thinking twice. He pissed me off, but this only made me want him more. I didn't even know him, but I wanted him. He was a sexy mystery to me. And then my inner voice spoke to me.

**Ha! You dumb-ass you falling for a guy you don't know! Their supposed to fall for you! Not the other way around. Have you forgotten who you are? Don't throw yourself at him like a slut. Remember what happened last-**

Shut it

She was right…I-i mean I was right. HE was supposed to fall me for not me over him. This had never happened before. I was…confused.

**Make him jealous. Play up the eyes. Wear something…provocative. **

Hmm. Well I was wearing a nice outfight today. I mean it was a tight shirt, and short shorts. What the hell do I have to wear! I HAVE to make him want him.

**Your being too possessive now. He'll get annoyed at how 'all over him' you are and will just ignore you. **

She-I was right again. I just had to pretend like I didn't want him. That would work…right?

**Anyways what are you gonna do about bushy brow?**

I sooo don't wanna go with him anywhere, but I really don't have a choice.

"Your right." I told Lee.

He turned to me and smiled.

"So…where too? Your wish is my command." Said Lee. I don't want lee…in fact he annoys me, but he did come in handy once in a while.

I wanted to laugh at myself. I was a bitch wasn't I? Using people…not like I cared. I'm just…

**A Spoiled Bitch?**

Ugh I am NOT spoiled! I deserve it all.

**-.- using bitch, one day people will use you**

Karma doesn't affect me =p

**-.- **

We ended up going to Olive Garden, an Italian restaurant. I ordered a simple salad, and he had ordered some lasagna. We ate quietly until he spoke up first.

"So…what do you want to do after we're done?" he asked.

I thought about if for a moment. I really didn't want to spend anymore time with this guy. If I did -and someone saw us- it would ruin my reputation pretty bad.

"I want to go home. I'm pretty tired." I lied. I took a sip of my tea and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"You sure you don't want to do anything else?" he asked. I wasn't sure, but I think I could sense a double meaning in his words.

Was he trying to be seductive? Ugh, really he should just jump off a bridge. That's so gross. It would work if only he was at least hot.

"I'm sure." I responded.

He just nodded and stood up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He left the money in the table and we walked outside. He opened my door, walked to the other side, and drove me back to my house in his red convertible.

The ride home was silent. I didn't think he was mad at me, but I didn't think he was happy either. He stopped in front of my two story brick house-which I lived in by myself since my parents traveled a lot. I was about to open the door, but he locked the door before I got a chance.

I turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, but seemed to be thinking something really hard.

He got out of the car after a while, and opened the door for me. I got out and walked to the front of my porch. I turned back to him, but he was already in the car, and was driving off. I signed and opened the door to the house. I went upstairs to my room.

My room was large, and I mean **large**. The walls a light pink tone and the furniture white. I had a small desk on the corner-which was where I had my laptop on, and across from that was my bed. Next to my bed was the night stand that had a lamp and Honey Hunt Volume 1 manga that I was recently reading. Nobody knew I enjoyed reading manga. Anime and manga was considered a geek thing, so I never told anybody about it-even though I had a variety of manga book in my entertainment room. A large mirror, drawers, plus my walk in closet were placed on the other side on my room. A large window was next to my king sized bed. I went to my bed and lay down. Uchiha was all I could think about, but then I felt something buzz in my short pocket. It was txt from Deidara.

_Babe, I seriously_

_Can't believe that_

_You went skipping with_

_Bushy brow. If your _

_Into guys like THAT _

_Well there's no hope_

_For me huh_

I wanted to laugh at the txt. I guess some big mouth must have told everyone about my little 'escape' with Lee from Kurenai's class.

Anyways, like I'd ever been into weirdoes like Lee. Like he didn't know me any better by now. I wanted to tell him that I was not into Lee at all, but I thought It'd be better if I messed around with him for a bit.

_Your jealousy is _

_So Cute Dei. =p_

That was all I texted him. I knew he'd probably be mad. He didn't reply right away which surprised me. I wasn't really tired, but I had nothing else to do. I looked at my Iphone's screen and looked at the time.

2:32p.m.

Ugh! School wasn't over until 3:15p.m. How boring. I had nothing to do 'till then. I couldn't go back to school that was for sure, and I didn't really want to go anywhere by myself. Ino and Temari probably wouldn't want to skip classes since they both had tests today. After a few minutes my cell buzzed again.

_Your into him!_

_Babe, your killing_

_Me_

I wanted to laugh again. If he thought I liked Lee, **I **would be the one to die, not him.

_Do you NOT know_

_Me or something _

_Dei? You should_

_Know my likes and _

_Disliked by now._

He was taking a while to text back, and I imagine he too was taking a test or something. Meanwhile, I got my iphone and began to listen to a song called Lollipop 2 by and Korean boy band called BIGBANG. Yeah, I was also into Korean music. Not that anybody knew. It would ruin my rep. It had a catchy beat and I actually enjoyed music I could dance to, not that I didn't like other types of music, but I was actually in a party mood at the moment.

I stood up from my bed and went to my entertainment room, which was downstairs at the very end of the hall.

Once I was there, I connected my iphone to the speakers and turned up the volume as I began to dance to BIGBANG. I was literally going on my own trip, but it was cut short when the music stopped and my cell buzzed indicating I had a txt. It was Deidara, what a surprise.

_Heh. Now that's my_

_Cherry Blossom that_

_I want so much._

_Where are you babe?_

I smiled. And I texted him back.

_Home. _

_I'm home alone _

_and bored =(_

_Wanna come over?_

_We could have some_

_Fun ;)_

I smiled and then turned on the volume again, but this time I put a new song called Ring Ding Dong by another Asian boy band called SHINee. I was into several Asian Bands, but of course no body knew that, because like I said before Asian music was related to Anime and that was a geek thing so I usually kept that to myself. Deidara never texted me back, but he did call me, and like before-the music stopped as he called.

I picked up the phone and answered.

"What is it?"

"What the hell are you doing?" he sounded angry.

"Dancing what else. And don't yell at me." I replied icily.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been knocking on your door for a while now."

I smiled.

"I'll be right there." I replied and hung up.

I walked out of my entertainment room, and walked downstairs. Through the peek hole of the door I could see Deidara leaning on the side of the door.

I opened the door and let him in.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked as we both walked into the living room. He sat on one of the beige couches and pulled me by the waist so I could sit next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm very bored. I wanna go out and party." I told him.

He stayed quiet and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing.

"Why did you leave with Bushy Brow?" he asked in a serious tone.

I wanted to tease him, but I figured that he really did want to know the reason, so I just told him the truth.

"Kurenai caught me using my cell. Lee lied so she would give me my cell back, and let us leave early. One Act classes really pay off. You should have taken them."

He started to laugh. I looked at him oddly. He was laughing? He turned to me, and pet my head.

"And here I though you wanted to sneak out because you had a test or something." he then turned serious as he looked at me. "I guess Lee doesn't waste anytime when he's after something. I should look out for the competition." he then added more thoughtfully.

This time I was the one who laughed.

I sat on his lap and ran one of my hands through his long blonde hair. He looked up at me curiously, but a smile was placed on his lips.

"Lee is no competition to you. So don't worry about it." I told him.

He smiled at me.

"Lee isn't the only competition I'm worried about." he said after a while.

I looked at him oddly.

"What other competition is there?"

"Well, there's Uzumaki, Lee, Sasori…not to mention the Uchiha kid. I've heard you've taken a liking to him. All of them are tough competition. More than half of the girls want at least one of them, 'cept for Lee, but they all seem to have an interest in you." he stated.

"Not Uchiha." I told him bitterly. He was not interested in me, and that was obvious. In fact, I think he hated me.

He probably sensed the bitterness in my voice, because he pulled me down and kissed me. His mouth felt nice against mine. It helped me loosen up for a bit. He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"If Uchiha's not interested in you…then that's a good thing. And he's an idiot for not wanting someone like you." he told me.

I just stared at him like if he was crazy-which he probably was if he thought that if a guy not wanting me was a good thing.

"How the hell is th-" he cut me off.

"It's a good thing for me." I just stared at him. "He's competition." he said as if stating the obvious once again.

I just rolled my eyes. He was taking this flirt thing to far.

"Babe, you know I want you. You should know that by now." he said.

"Yeah, of course you do. Since I always see you flirting with other girls. I mean it's so obvious that you want me." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Like you don't mess with guys to get your way?"

I thought about this for a moment. He had a point. Just because I teased guys didn't mean I loved them or anything, I sometimes thought some where just annoying-like Lee. Why couldn't Deidara do the same thing I did to get his way? Still, Deidara was every girls dream, in a way, but was he MY dream guy? I had always seen Deidara as a flirt; I never saw him as anything more than that. I never really put much thought to that.

"I get your point." I told him after a while.

He looked at me for a while and then brought his lips back to mine. The kisses started off sweet, but then it turned into something completely different. Not that I didn't like it, I mean this was Deidara we were talking about. I wrapped both my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss me. He placed both arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him.

Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I could tell that he could also feel the vibration in my pocket, because I heard him grunt.

"Don't answer it." he said, as he began to kiss my neck. He was tracing butterfly kisses down my neck and to my chest. I pulled away from him.

"Sorry." I told him as I got my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Ino.

_Wanna go shopping?_

As I looked at the text I smiled. I DID want to go shopping, and badly. I was about to text back Ino, but Deidara took away my phone.

"Hey! Give it back!" I exclaimed. I sounded like a little kid begging to get a toy back.

"We're busy. Leave your girl time for later." he said. He was about to kiss me again but I placed my finger on his lips.

"I NEED to go shopping." I told him. My face wasn't pleading, but I think he saw something in the way I looked at him.

He let out a deep sigh and then muttered something under his breath.

"I'll drive you." He said.

I kissed him and hugged him.

"Thanks. I owe you." I told him.

He grabbed my wrist and looked me over.

"Are you really going to go out in those clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I couldn't figure out what he would achieve by asking this, and I was getting curious. My clothes were nice. I didn't look messy of anything.

He just shook his head and said nothing.

When we arrived at the mall he parked near the food court entrance which really surprised me.

"I thought you were just going to drop me off."

"Are you saying I can't come?" Deidara asked, he seemed a bit angered by this.

"No, I just thought-" he cut me off by placing his lips to mine.

"I'm not gonna just let you go like that, not while wearing that anyways." he told me as he eyed my outfit.

"Oh, come one! Is this what it's about? My clothes?" I wined as if I was a little kid.

"Those shorts are too small and pink IS one of your many colors so yeah I'm not gonna let some random guy hit on you."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't get all clingy and if a hot guys asking for my number just leave us alone…unless it's a weirdo, then you can interfere." I told Deidara with a smile.

He just rolled his eyes and got out of the car and so did I.

We both walked inside and I saw Ino and Temari rush over to me with a look of shock in their face.

"Oh my god he's here!" squealed Ino.

I looked at her in confusion.

"God's here?" asked Deidara.

I couldn't help but laugh. He could be a funny dumb-ass sometimes.

"She means Sasuke." whispered Temari.

I looked at Temari in confusion.

"Who's Sasuke?" I whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" whispered Deidara.

They both just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you high?" asked Ino.

"No, but I think you two are." I replied as I walked away from them and saw Uchiha sitting on a table with another guy with white hair.

"OMG UCHIHAS HERE!" I busted out. Several people turned to look at me.

Temari and Ino just gave me the 'you're a dumb-ass' look -.-

Then I thought for a moment…oh, was this Sa…Sake his name? Wait, sake is a drink right? That's not his name…what was is again?

"What's his name again?" I asked them.

"Sasuke." they both replied in unison.

I just stared at him. Was he skipping also? He had to I mean, school wasn't even over yet.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"Who knows, but he should be in school." Said Temari.

"Want me to ask him?" asked Deidara.

I just looked at him. Was he being serious?

"I wonder who that guy is…oh, wait he's leaving." said Ino.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Deidara. I could tell he was addressing me, but I wasn't sure what to do. Then it came to me.

"I'm gonna ambush him. And find out more about Uchiha." I said.

The white haired guy stayed for a few more minutes with Uchiha and then walked away, while Uchiha walked the opposite direction and was out of sight in no time.

"Hey, Sakura. You never did tell me what happened with you and Sasuke during class. Did you talk to him." asked Ino

"Shhh, I'm gonna go talk to the white haired guy. Wait here." I said as I walked away from them and followed the white haired guy.

As I walked toward him, I had the whole scene memorized. I would act as if I needed help and make conversation with him.

I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder gently. He turned around and looked at me from head to toes and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked.

He had a smooth voice and attractive purple eyes with white shoulder-length hair.

"Hi I'm Sakura and I was wondering if you could help me out. See I'm not from here an-" he rudely cut me off.

"And you need help finding some good clothing stores for that amazing body of yours." he said with a seductive smile. The complimented made up for his rudeness.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, I'm not from here either, Actually I only came to visit…" he stayed quiet as in thinking of a good word. "An acquaintance." he finished.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked curiously.

He stayed quiet but his smile was still in place.

"Was it that man you were talking to earlier?" I added when he didn't respond.

"Why such an interest?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you." He countered.

He wasn't talking and it was pissing me off.

"Never mind." I said and began to walk away.

"His name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." he said.

I turned around to look at him.

"I was right. He's the new student right? A weird rude transfer." I added with a mad expression referring to what he had said to me in class.

He laughed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because he is."

"So I guess you know then right?"

"Know what?"

"His secret." he said in a lower tone of voice.

"What secret?" I asked obviously curious.

"Promise you won't tell anyone 'kay."

"Of course. Now tell me." Right, by tomorrow everyone would know his secret.

He signaled me to get closer to him and so I did.

"He's gay."

The moment he said that, I stared at him trying to figure out if I heard right.

"Ya, that's why he's never seen around girls, and is rude to them." he said.

I just stared at him. Was this guy lying to me or something?

"So if you were interested in him sorry, but I'm still available." he flirted. I was so not in the mood for flirting.

"Well see ya." he waved as he left.

I stared after him in shock. No. Fucken. Way. Uchiha was gay!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So how do yew think I did? Pretty long chapter huh lolz x) well yeah plz rate and review byee!**

**Sakura: =( She made me conceited! D= **

**Sasuke: 0_o I'm….gay? WTF!**

**Sakura: xD hehe**

**Sasuke: -.- not funny**

**Karen: =D HAHA! =p **

**Yuki: How is this a SaskuraxSaskura thing if he's gay and-**

**Karen: SHHH! I'm building up the story =3 Be patient =]**

**Sakura: Wait! Who the fuck is Yuki? 0.o**

**Karen: Anyways I think I might update the story every week but I'm not sure yet, the updating has to do with the reviews I get on the story so ****plz review or I will just cancel the story****. **

**!~Review and Rate~!**


	2. Chapter 2  I Still Want Him

**{Chapter 2- I Still Want Him!}**

* * *

I walked back to Ino, Temari, and Deidara with a look of shock and disbelief in my face. Was Uchiha really gay! There was no way… Ugh! what was I gonna do now!

**Just turn him straight again genius! **

It's not that….that is a good idea.

**Your such a dumb-ass**

Shut it.

"What happen?" Asked Ino.

"You look like you just saw a ghost…or a dead person...or an alien" Deidara joked.

I just stared at him as if saying 'not funny -.-'

"Just trying to put some color in your face." he said.

"He's gay." was all I said.

Ino and Temari just stared at me with a 'WTF' expression on their face. Deidara just busted out laughing.

I stared at Deidara.

"What the fuck is so funny about him being gay?" I asked.

"There is no way he's gay!" exclaimed Ino. "He's wayyyyyy too hot to be gay…right?" she asked as if wanting to be proven wrong.

"A lot of good looking guys turn gay." Stated Temari. She didn't seemed too surprised about this at all. Maybe she already knew…

"Did you already know!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Yesterday when I saw him getting his schedule TenTen was all over him and even asked him out."

"That bold bitch!" I said loudly.

"Yeah, but anyways. He just said 'I'm not interested.'". Finished Temari.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised I mean TenTen is an ugly slut. It's obvious he wouldn't be interested." Added Ino.

"Sakura, what happened in class? You didn't tell us why you left with Lee." Said Temari.

"I wanted to die when I heard that! I mean you and Lee. Your reputations gonna go down the drain with that stunt." added Ino.

I looked down. Not really knowing if I should tell them what happened with Uchiha. They were my friends though.

"It's a long story…"I said finally.

"Then lets sit down and get some Starbucks." Decided Temari.

"Whoooo! I want a latté!" said Ino happily.

"And this is my Q to leave." said Deidara. "Just call me when your done. I'll just browse around the mall."

"You better not flirt with any girls." I warned.

"Can't guarantee anything babe. See ya later." Deidara said while waving.

That bastard. =( he better not screw around with any girl.

"So spill. Like now" said Ino.

We sat in a round table and I began to tell them what had happened in class.

"Oh My God. So he like dissed you all bad? What a little fag." said Ino while finishing up her latté.

"Yeah, it pissed me off how he just ignored me like that I mean what the hell." I added.

Temari seemed to be thinking about something while cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"Maybe he is gay." said Temari after a while.

I lay my head back on the chair and closed my eyes.

"Ugh, I don't know. Maybe he is." I said. I lay my hand over my eyes wishing this was unreal.

"Well its nothing that can't be fixed. Just turn him straight again." Said Temari.

"Looks like you need some new sexy clothes." added Ino with a giggle.

"Let's get going then."

After what seemed like hours the three of us were filled with shopping bags that were filled with tons of clothes and accessories.

"Oh my god. Sasori up ahead." whispered Ino.

I looked up to see Sasori walking towards us. He had his hands in the pockets of his long brown\red trench coat, which made him look sexier than usual. He had red shaggy hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a white collar shirt with a red loose tie and some blue jeans. He looked hot…maybe even hotter than Deidara. =p

**Bitch -.-**

It's the truth =(

"Hey Cherry. Heard you ditched school and ran away with bushy brow. What a lucky bastard. Can't believe your into him, and I thought you had much better standards" He said as he approached us. He shook his head in disbelief.

I smiled at him.

"I'm not into him. You should know that by now." I replied.

"Well then who are you into?" he asked as he got closer and wrapped both arms around my waist.

I smiled at him.

"That's a secret." I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. He leaned in and kissed me full on.

"Sakura, you've got company." I heard Ino whisper softly after a while of kissing with Sasori.

I wanted to pull away, but Sasori didn't give me a chance. He only pulled me tighter and continued to French me. But then I knew exactly what Ino was talking about.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard Deidara yell furiously.

I felt someone had yanked me away and before I knew it I was behind Deidara and he was glaring at Sasori.

Did I mention these two hated each other? Well they do.

**Obviously or Deidara wouldn't have pulled you away from Sasori -.- Dumb-ass**

"What the fuck is your problem you-" Sasori began, but Deidara closed in on him and grabbed his shirt. Yeah, Deidara could be a little possessive at sometimes.

'**a little'? more like major, I mean look at him! -.- dumb-ass**

"You piece of shit! Don't you ever touch her again!" Yelled Deidara furiously. He has a major temper. Sasori was more laid back, but he still could put up a mean fight.

"It's not like she didn't want to and she isn't yours! You worthless 'bad boy' wannabe! So I suggest you shut the fuck up before I make you!" yelled back Sasori as he pulled away from Deidara's grip.

It looked like what Sasori said really got to him, because before I knew it Deidara threw a punch at Sasori, but Sasori moved out of the way quickly, and grabbed Deidara's arm and punched him with his other hand right in Deidara's jaw.

That had done it.

Deidara wiped away the blood and then tackled Sasori to the floor and punched him right in the stomach. Before I knew it we were all surrounded by a crowd of people, and security guards running over to break up the fight. Both Deidara and Sasori were pulled apart and taken away, probably to the mall jail to be questions, and-

**Wtf is a mall jail? Does that even exist?**

…idk…I saw it in a show xD

**-.- dumb-ass**

Anyways, they were taken away to also be treated for wounds.

People around us asked many obvious stupid questions like:

'what happened?' ~a fight obviously -.-

'who were they?' ~it doesn't matter, you don't know them anyways

'why were they fighting?" ~non-of your business

"See what you cause Sakura." Said Temari while shaking her head.

"But WHOA! That was a hot fight." said Ino with a huge smile across her face. "I wish two hot guys fought for me." She then added with a small pout.

"I think we should leave now. Oh, and Sakura, Deidara had these with him." Said Temari while holding two shopping bags. "I'm guessing they were for you." she added.

"Aww how cute! He bought her some clothes. But damn seeing you French with Sasori must have really ticked him off." Ino let out a sigh. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura."

"I think its best if we leave." I said after a while.

When I got home I went to my room and began to put my new clothes on hangers. I saw the bags that were from Deidara and curiosity won me over.

I opened one bag that was obviously from Victoria Secret, since the bag was pink and I almost blushed when I saw what was inside.

It was a tight black lacy corset that was tied from the back and had a small pink bow in the front. It came with a pair of matching black lacy panties with small pink bows and pink garters. I shook my head and put the things back into the bag.

I really didn't want to see that lingerie, but I couldn't stop thinking about Deidara. As I thought of him I felt really bad. I never thought my flirting would ever hurt anyone,

**Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought! **

Shut it.

I hope they don't have to stay in jail.

I really didn't want to think of this. I grabbed my robe, and went to the restroom to take a long warm bath.

I connected my iPod and began to listen to some music.

As I listened to the music a song called _If You Were Gay_ came up and I laughed as I heard the hilarious intro. But as the song began I began to think of Uchiha. He was gay…I couldn't believe that, I mean really? He didn't look gay, but even if he wasn't why would his white hair friend- I mean acquaintance lie about that? Maybe he was-OMG! Maybe he was lying! Like in that manga _The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross _=o

Yeah, like the guy lied about him being gay, so the fan girls would back off, maybe that's what he's doing…ugh I sound like such Otaku

**That's because you are and Otaku dumb-ass -.-**

No I'm not! Ugh! If anybody found out about this it would kill my reputation.

But anyways…maybe that's what Uchiha is doing…who knows. I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow.

After what seemed like hours I got out of the tub and went to my room. I put on some lime green shorts and a loose matching lime green spaghetti shirt. I combed my hair while sitting on a black chair. When I was done with that I checked the time. It was almost 9:00pm.

I was really bored and I wanted to do something, but it was already too late to do anything. So I decided to just lay in bed and try to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock ring loudly. I grunted and shut it off. I stretched as I got up from my bed and left to the restroom.

I threw some water on my face so I could wake up and began to brush my teeth. As I brushed my teeth I heard the song 'Dear Maria, Count Me In' indicating that I had a text message. I quickly ran to my room to check my message.

It was a text from Temari.

_Do you need a ride for today?_

I texted her back

_Yes! Plz_

I shut my cell and began to put on a short jean skirt and a light green spaghetti shirt with a white buttoned open shirt over. I then put on my green converse, combed my hair and left it loose, grabbed my green sling bag, and headed for the door to wait for Temari to come pick me up.

We arrived at school and headed for out usual hangout spot in the cafeteria.

Temari and Ino sat down on the black table. I looked around for Naruto and was surprised to see him talking to Uchiha.

"I'll be right back I need to go talk to Naruto." I told Temari and Ino.

Ino looked over at Naruto and them made a disgusted face.

"Sakura, that's like social suicide." she said suddenly.

I looked at her oddly. I think I've heard someone say that before…

**Mean Girls dumb-ass! **

Right…

"Huh? What are you talking about." I asked.

"The only reason your going over there is because of Uchiha."

"Yeah, so?" I challenged. What was she getting at?

"Sakura, honestly I think you should stop with this 'Uchiha chase' I mean really just look at the guy. And besides he gay or have you forgotten." Said Ino as he pointed discreetly at Uchiha.

I turned to Uchiha who was talking to Naruto.

"No and what about him?"

"Ugh! Open your eyes he isn't from our circle! He's…well you know."

"What? That he's an Uchiha and you think I'm not good for him? Is that what you mean?" I barked.

"No! He's a freak! I mean just look at the way he dresses!" said Ino.

I looked at her in awe. I turned to Temari just was busy txting, apparently she didn't want to get involved in this and I didn't blame her.

"Ino, don't you think your acting a bit immature? And I mean really, you were the one who made a big deal yesterday and was making a big deal on how hot he was and-"

"Yeah, but he wasn't dressed as he is today. And besides he's gonna ruin your reputation! I'm here worrying about you, so don't get all defensive. And besides do you see any preppy girl with a freak-ish gothic-ish, most likely emo, punk-"

"Ok I get it!" I snapped, just to shut her up. I looked around and I didn't find any punk guys or girls with preppy people.

She had me there.

"Told ya~." she said in a sing-song tone.

"I don't care." I told her honestly. "And besides Deidara isn't in 'our' circle either and I don't see you complaining about him." I challenged again.

"Yeah, but he doesn't wear black like every day of the year like if it's freaken' Halloween." she stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ino, grow up." I told her as I grabbed my sling bag and walked to where Naruto and Uchiha were sitting.

As I approached the table I saw Sasuke turn to me and then say something to Naruto as he walked away and left.

Oh, so that's how its gonna be huh? He's gonna ignore me. Fucken bastard. =(

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said when I stood in front of him and fixed up my hair.

"Hey…" I replied. Yeah, I hadn't planned on Sasuke leaving once I approached Naruto.

**Dumb-ass -.-**

"What's up?" he asked obviously curious of my approach.

**Think Dumb-ass Think! At least for once in your life!**

"Just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen or talked to you in a while." I said honestly…kinda.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I've missed you."

"Same here." I replied.

He put his arm around me and smiled.

"So how have you been?" he asked as I sat down on top of the table.

"Good I guess, just a bit tired with all the crap that's been going on." I said accidentally slipping out.

"'Crap'?"

Damn, I was talking about Uchiha, but I-ugh there's no way I'm going to tell him about that.

"Uhh, yeah." I said calmly.

"Oh, like homecoming? I heard that TenTen was going to run for homecoming queen." Then he seemed to remember something. "Or do you mean your new love Lee?" he added a bit mockingly, but not in a mean way.

"No! he's so- wait…What! That bitch is running for Homecoming Queen!" I asked outraged. I put my hand on my head and shook my head. "I really hate that bitch."

"Hey, chill." said Naruto as he put a hand over my shoulder. "She doesn't stand a chance, besides the only people who will probably vote for her, is her side-kick that girl…Uhh the Hyuga girl with the boy-ish haircut, and no pupils." he said with a chuckle.

I smiled at him. He was right. Who would want to vote for a slut like her? Yeah, no one.

**You're a slut too**

No I'm not!

**liar**

"And besides, you have most of the guys on your side." he added.

I smiled. "You got that right."

After my conversation with Naruto and 1st class I was eager to go to Geography and talk to Uchiha again. I would try and make him turn straight again and if that wasn't the case I really wanted to find out if he's gay or simply a liar. I'll have to hit his pride first.

As I walked into my class I was surprised to already see Uchiha sitting in his desk. "And who are you?" I heard a voice call. I turned to see a young girl with purple hair sitting in Kurenai's desk.

"Sakura Haruno. Are you a sub?" I asked curiously.

The lady nodded.

This was great! Today was a Sakura-Day =D

I wanted to confront Uchiha already, but I wanted to have a crowd first. As the minutes passed one by on the class started to get full of people and then the sub left the classroom to talk to the teacher next door.

It's time. I thought.

**CHA!**

I walked in front of Uchiha's desk and waited for him to look up at me and when he did I could see the annoyance and anger in his face. I was pissed at his reaction just like before, but I wasn't going to back down.

"What do you want now?" he asked in a serious tone.

What was up with this guy? Did he hate me that much!

**No shit or he wouldn't be like this -.- dumb-ass**

But, I hadn't even spoken to him a lot before.

"I just wanted to say that I know the truth about you now." I told him.

He looked at me curiously as if wanting me to continue. I looked around the class and I could see many people staring at us with eager and curious expressions on their face.

"You're a homosexual." I put it simply.

He just continued to stare at me, but I could hear the whispers of the other people in the room.

"That's why your never with girls and are rude to all of them. I bet you've never even been in a relationship or even kissed anyone." I said as I cocked my head to the side.

He didn't hide his anger, and I could even see his hard turn into a tight fist. I had pissed him off even more, that was obvious.

I smiled at him.

"I'm right huh." I said as I got closer to him and put a hand on my hip.

He straightened up and spoke softly but seriously.

"You don't know anything about me."

What? So that was his best defense? 'you don't know anything about me' I mimicked his voice internally, which was a fail I might add, well that's obvious!

"Whatever. I just can't believe that you've never been with someone…or maybe you've only with that white haired guy? It's pretty sad though. A homosexual Uchiha…pretty funny, don't you all think." I said as I looked around the room. Everyone just stared at me or him waiting for him to snap. I turned back to him and smiled. "You're just an embarrassment to your clan. I expected more from you Uchiha. Obviously you've never even been with a woman." I added as I closed our distance.

That made him snap.

He stood up and confronted me face-to-face.

He looked about ready to explode, but he composed himself.

"Just shut it." he was glaring at me and the thought 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind. I wasn't scared or anything, but it was a bit intimidating.

"Don't you dare shut her up." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to the door to see Deidara standing with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Hm." said Sasuke.

What The Fuck! Were they really going to fight!

**No shit Sherlock -.-**

Wait! What the fuck is Deidara doing here anyways…ugh, this is bad.

**Nooo~ you think -.- It's your fault for being a slut**

I'm not a slut!

Deidara walked over to were Uchiha was standing and cocked his head.

"You think you're the shit don't you Uchiha? But your just a pathetic kid."

"Well just see who's the pathetic one." said Uchiha in his deep sexy voice while smirking.

Omg was a hot and sexy smirk!

**-.- fan-girl**

They both fixed their stance as if preparing for a fight.

"What's going on in here?" asked a female voice.

Everyone turned to see the purple haired sub. Standing at the door with and angry expression on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked the class. Everyone stayed quiet.

"And who are you?" she asked addressing Deidara. "Do you even belong in this class?"

"I was just visiting a friend." he replied.

He stared at the Uchiha and then walked out of the class without glancing back.

After that the whole class pretty much went back to normal, but I could sense the tension and whispers in the air. When the whole class finished the handout we all could just chill and relax for the rest of the period. I was about to txt Temari, but I felt someone near my desk.

It was the Hyuga girl. She stood with her hands together and an awkward expression placed on her face.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Well…is it true? What you said earlier about…"She drifted off and pointed slightly at the figure in front of me. Uchiha. He could probably hear us, which made it even more funny.

"Yep! I mean I was soooo socked when I found out, but one of his friends told me so himself. Can you believe that? No wonder he has horrible woman-skills." I said mockingly and loudly hoping for him to hear him.

And it worked. He defiantly heard me.

He stood up from his desk, turned and glared at me-while I just smiled at him- and walked out of the classroom.

CHA! That was for being an ass!

"Oh, wow… he Uhh… really is intimidating. I mean-well…uhhh…well I'll talk to you later then." said the shy Hyuga girl as she quickly turned and walked back to her desk.

What a weird kid…girl? I mean she has a boy hair cut so…transvestite?

**Bitch -.- **

When the class finished I walked to lunch and was surprised when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to look into clear blue eyes. I smiled.

"Hey Naruto." I said. He smiled brightly but it wasn't his usual happy smile, this was just a courtesy smile. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and began to walk with me.

"Is it true your after Sasuke?" he asked.

"Who's that?" I asked him obviously confused.

He just stared at me probably wondering if I was being serious which I was.

The name did ring a bell…but I wasn't…

**UCHIHA SASUKE DUMBASS! SASUKE IS HIS FIRST NAME! =( THIS IS EVEN STUPID FOR YOU. Your after a guy who's name you don't even know!**

Ohhhhhhh! Heh…

"You mean Uchiha! Ok, yeah I know him….umm what about him?" I asked.

"Your into him?"

"Who told you that?" I asked. I didn't want to answer that question even though the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, I thought you were…your not his type though, just thought I'd let you know." he said as he let go of his hold on me.

"And why not." I asked, a bit angered..

"I guess you do have it bad for him." said Naruto with a sad smile. I guess Naruto really cares about me huh?

**No duh! -.- dumb-ass. Even a blind person can see that! =( **

=0 like the Hyuga girl! I mean I wonder how she can see without pupils…=\

"That's not what I said." I told him defensively.

"You didn't deny it either." countered Naruto.

I looked away from him.

"Your not his type because your too preppy for him."

I looked up at him.

"Ino said something like that earlier." I said.

"Well for once, she was right." Naruto said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well whatever."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later I have some business to take care off." he said as he kissed my cheek and left.

I was not going to lose Uchiha this quick in the game…No. Fucken. Way. If I was too preppy for him…that can be an easily solved problem, all I need is some expert help.

Here I go. Plan B- Getting Uchiha starts now, I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So this is the second chapter =] I guess I will be uploading this every Sunday so yeah I hope you liked it and remember Review Story or I'll cancel this =(**

**Byee =]**


	3. Chapter 3 Plan B Getting Uchiha

**Authors Notes: Well here's the next chapter =] hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**[Chapter 3- Plan B: Getting Uchiha]**

I took out my cell and as I was about to txt Temari something came up to my mind. I can't skip school twice in a row…=\

Damn.

What am I gonna do now? =(

**-.- After School**

Of course! =D

**Dumb-ass -.-**

* * *

Lunch, 3rd, and 4th passed by in a breeze. I didn't skip any of my classes even though I was tempted to.

I walked to the student parking lot and looked around for Temari's car. She usually parked aro-

I was side-tracked by the sudden alarm ringing sound of a sleek black Vectrix Electric Super Bike (Note: basically it's a badass motorcycle, look it up if you wanna see it)

I had always wanted to-

**You can remember the long/complicated/hard-to-remember name of a motorcycle, yet you can't remember Uchiha's first name? -.- Epic Fail**

.

Anyways…I had always wanted to ride in the back of a motorcycle but I had never gotten the chance =( I bet I could get the hottie who owns that motorcycle to give me a ride ;)

I walked near the motorcycle and slightly hid behind a tree and that let me have a clear view of the Vectrix.

As I stood there I spotted Uchiha walking over and eyeing the Motorcycle, apparently he also liked the Vectrix. Well who wouldn't.

**Vectrix-haters duh**

He looked sexier that usual because he was wearing some black sunglasses, and his hair was disheveled, probably since he was coming from gym class; he took out a pair of keys and then got on the Motorcycle.

OhMyGosh! NO FUCKEN WAY! DID THAT VECTRIX BELONG TO HIM!

**-.- obviously**

Ugh, Shut up your annoying!

**I'm you, so technically ****You**** are annoying…dumb-ass -.-**

That is really hot. Uchiha I mean. Not the annoying voice in my head.

**-.-**

He rode off casually with a navy blue helmet and looked so hot while wearing it.

I stared after him in awe, he was defiantly worth my new plan.

I heard some honking and I turned to see Temari's car. I smiled and got in the car.

"Tem. I need a ride to the mall." I said after I settled in the car.

"Oooooo! Shopping trip Whooo!" exclaimed Ino while a giggle.

"**I'm** going shopping." I clarified. "Not you."

"Aww! Why not!" she exclaimed.

"You'll see." was all I said.

"Ugh, whatever. You suck Sakura."

"I thought you were gonna scoop around for Mr. Mystery Guy, Ino." said Temari.

"True, but still. Shopping is like a haven for me." said Ino

"What Mystery guy?" I said Ino.

"You'll see." she said in a mocking tone, referring to what I had told her earlier.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

When Temari dropped me off the mall I immediately went to the store I wanted to shop at.

When I saw the large red jagged letters as I entered the store, I smiled. This is where my plan officially starts, I thought.

I had only been to this store when I was in middle school; That was when I went through the whole 'rebellious faze' . Nowadays I usually shopped at places like Aeropostale, American Eagle, Hollister, and ect.

As I entered Hot Topic I couldn't help but notice the stares and gawks as I passed by. Some young girls looked at me as if saying 'what is this poser doing here'.

"Grow up." I told them as I passed by and walked to the wall where the female clothes were.

I looked up at the dark walls that were filled with many punk outfits, and band tees. Now which to pick? I thought.

As I stared at the many different outfits I could hear the store's music playing in the back ground. The loud screams, guitar style, and drum beat sounded familiar. I paid attention closely to the lyrics to see if I could figure out what the song was called.

_~…my lovers…_

_I stood up and screamed! (I'm in love!)_

_You gave it to me…~_

" 'Through the eyes, hatred' ." I quoted, as I continued to listen to the song. I remembered it clearly now and that last line of the song reminded me of Uchiha. The way he had looked at me in class today with hate in his dark cold eyes, and even since the first day I met him, I felt as if he didn't like me at all.

**I wonder why, maybe 'cuz you're an annoying bitch?**

-.- I'm not annoying and I'm not…well maybe a little! But that's no reason!

**Sure, sure -.- dumb-ass**

I continued to listen to the song and continued to sing it.

" 'There was no living creature as foul as I, and all of my poems were false' ." I was literally going in my own trip with the song, I had even started to head bang as I closed my eyes and listened to one of the many bands I used to listen to when I was younger.

"So you a fan of Chiodos?" I heard a male voice say, retrieving me from my thoughts.

**Obviously, or she wouldn't be singing! -.- everyone is such a dumb-ass **

-.-

I turned to see a young guy about 17 or 18 with white hair, dark eyes, and round Harry-Potter-like glasses. He was wearing a tight shirt that said '_Bullet For My Valentine :Fever_'. He was also wearing black skinny-jeans, vans, and had gauges.

As I studied him further I recalled that I had once had a class with him at school. His name was…Karuto? Kobato?

**That's an anime you Otaku -.-**

Whatever!

Ka…something. ^.^"

"I used to…well…I mean I do like them…well not really, I was just…" I mumbled. If I lied and told him I didn't like them then I'd look like an idiot who got lost on her way to Hollister and ended up in gothic-land. And if I admitted that I liked them it could ruin my reputation and I would looks like a total poser…yeah, both things were bad ideas.

He let out an enchanting laugh.

"It's Sakura right? You don't have to lie. You basically knew every single word to the song and were jamming out pretty bad-ass." he stated with a smile. He wouldn't say anything…right?

"In middle school I was into that type of music." I admitted.

"And not anymore I presume? I'm Kabuto by the way. I hope you remember me from class."

I knew it was Ka-something! I was close! =D

**-.- not by a long-shot**

"Of course I remember." I lied.

"So tell me. Why would Miss. Soon-To-Be-Homecoming-Queen be here? At… punk-r-us." he joked.

"Nice one." I said with a smile.

He smiled as well.

"Well I'm looking for some clothes." I said after a while.

He looked at me questing.

"Don't tell me you've turned to the dark side? We do have cookies."

I laughed. I remember I used to have a pin that said '_come to the dark side. We have cookies_' . That was really hilarious.

"I just want to see how I looked in punk clothes. Maybe just be like that for a day at school. Or for Halloween? It's about two weeks from now right? " I said.

He looked at me closely and nodded.

"Why do you wanna know how you'd look?" he asked. "I'm curious."

I looked at him, should I tell him?

"It's a guy I'm guessing… he must have you bad to have Miss. Queen shopping here." he said with a smile.

"Sorta." I admitted.

He nodded. "Well then let's get started." he said.

After almost an hour of trying on and off different outfits, I was filled with about 4 shopping bags of clothes. Kabuto had given me several suggestions and had even invited me to sing with his band 'Forsaken' for tomorrows lunch break at school. This was great! Things had turned out even better than I had expected. He had even suggested I dye my hair, but I thought maybe just some fake, aqua blue, dye -that would probably wear off in a day- would be better.

I thanked him and hugged him, he had really helped me in my plan to get Uchiha.

* * *

**{The next day}**

I woke up extra early to get ready for my big debut as…punk Sakura? Anyways, today was going to be a day to never forget. I was sure I'd have Sasuke like this. If he thought I was too 'preppy' well now he won't have an excuse.

I put up my hair into two pony sides on both sides and tied my hair with two black bands. I had a mini black vest like jacket with a hoodie that was open and showed what I was wearing under which was a pink corset with a zipper on the front and under that I was wearing a fishnet shirt. I had a black skirt and two belts. Both with studs on them. One had pink studs and the other silver. I was wearing a long aqua blue glove that matched the same blue of my hair- that was dyed blue at the ends only- and on the other had a smaller fingerless glove that was black and pink-that matched my corset color-. I had some large knee length converse and a choker around my mid thigh. Then last but not least I put on a mad-hatter- like hat with a skull in the middle.

"Done." I said, as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Get ready Uchiha, 'cuz I'm not giving up."

When I got to school all eyes were on me, like usual. I could hear the whispers:

"Who's the new girl?"

"Ugh. Looks like we have a new emo kid in our school."

"Whoa. Check that out."

"She looks like…no it can't be."

"Is that Sakura?"

I turned at the sound of me name and saw Ino and Temari eyeing me like 'WTF'

I smiled at them and winked while twirling, but as I was, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I blurted as I looked up into amazed dark eyes.

It was Uchiha.

He stared at me in awe and then as he looked me over more his expression darkened.

"Watch where your going next time." he said as he began to walk away from me.

I smiled as he walked away. I had defiantly made an impression. Looks like my plan is working already. Sweet.

"What the fuck." I then heard another familiar voice say.

I turned to the sound and I saw Deidara eyeing me wide eyed. I smiled at him and walked towards him.

"You don't like?" I said with a small flirty pout.

He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"I'd like and take you any way, but this is just…"

I waited for him to continue.

"Too different…in a sexy way, especially with that corset." he said as he then kissed me.

I smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't approve." I said.

"Hmm. Why are you doing this though?" he asked after a moment.

I cant tell him it's for Uchiha that's for sure! Ok think Sakura think.

**For a second time in your life!**

"I'm singing in a band today at lunch so I wanted to look the part." I told him with a smile.

"Oh." he said as he looked at me.

Yeah, he probably thought it was for a guy or for a more meaningful reason.

The bell rang then.

"Yep. Well I gotta get to class I wouldn't want to go late or anything so yeah." I told him as I walked away.

"Sakura get back here!" I heard Ino call angrily.

I turned to her and stuck my tongue out at her in a fun way and walked away to class.

When I arrived at class all eyes were on me, like usual, but this time was different. I ignored them and sat on my desk.

After that class I eagerly walked to my geography glass passing many gawks and glares.

When I arrived to class, just like before, Uchiha was already there. Sitting down with his hands supporting his head.

As I walked closer to my desk i felt as if someone was gawking at me. I turned to see Kurenai staring at me wide-eyed.

"Heya." I said to her as I smiled.

"What's with this? This is out of dress code and it certainly isn't Halloween yet." she said outraged.

Ouch! Halloween? So just because I wear black it's Halloween? Ok now I know how all those punk kids feel when people tell them these things.

**And your one of the bitches who tells them things! **

I don't! Well…not as much as I used to ^.^''

**Bitch -.-**

"So just because I'm wearing black today it means it's Halloween? Pretty harsh, considering several of your students wear black don't ya think?" I said as I looked over at Sasuke who was actually fixated on me.

His gaze had me almost petrified, but I was able to turn around when Kurenai spoke to me again.

"I did not mean it that way."

"AHA! So it is true!" I heard a familiar raspy annoying voice.

I turned to the door to where TenTen stood with her arms crossed across her chest and a smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Get out of the class bitch."

"Language!" exclaimed Kurenai.

"So you really are an emo now? Ha! Was it too much to handle? You can't have all the guys you want slut. I can't believe you actually dressed like it's freaken Halloween now! this is very…"

Enough with the Halloween people! =(

She turned around and seemed to have spotted Uchiha for the first time and seemed as if something had clicked in her head.

"…Different for you, so I'm guessing your doing it for a guy? Well, well. You do always throw your self at them like a whore huh? But I'm sure Sasuke isn't into sluts like you." She finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing that's why he turned you down huh. I mean that first day you were all over him, but I guess he saw your overly whore-ness and wasn't interested huh." I said with a smile.

She glared at me and turned red. "Shut up bitch that's not what happened!" she yelled as she left the room fuming.

I smiled.

"Quite a show you put on there Ms. Haruno." I smiled at Kurenai's comment. "That wasn't a compliment." she added as she began to scribble something on a yellow…paper…Aww fuck!

"That's not fair! A referral? Are you serious! I was defending myself and that bit-"

"That's enough! Now take this to the office." she interrupted.

"Damn." I said as I took the paper from her hand. I turned to Uchiha for a brief moment and I couldn't be sure, but as he looked forward I could have sworn that I saw a small smile placed on his lips.

"Now Ms. Haruno we don't have all day!" exclaimed Kurenai as she saw me spacing out. I glared at her and left the classroom.

I walked impatiently and angrily to the principals office.

As I walked inside I saw Mr. Hatake signing some papers.

"Class hasn't even started and your already here. That's a record don't you think Sakura?" I heard his lazy voice. I turned to him and smiled. He was actually one of the only adults I actually respected and looked up to.

"Yeah, I kinda got into a verbal fight with this bitch and things kinda got outa hand." I told him.

He just shook his head and took the paper from me hands.

"Let's not hope this happens twice. Now wait here for about 15 minutes and then get back to class."

I smiled at him again and nodded. "Yes!"

He knew me…like a lot. He knew what had happened in the past and he understood why I was the way I was.

I shook myself and put those memories away, just like I had for 6 years.

I waited in the boring office for about an hour and then I walked back to Kurenai's class. I was eager to see Uchiha. I knew I had defiantly made an impression on him today.

When I arrived at the classroom I sat quietly back on my desk.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Haruno. You have about 3 minutes to learn about a lesson that took 45 minutes to teach." said Kurenai as she sat on her desk. A few people turned to me.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a fast learner." I said with a smile.

"Fast learner, but you don't learn the material accordingly. Knowing your average is a 71 in this class." she said.

Ok was she trying to piss me off and embarrass me in class?

**Obviously -.-**

"At least I'm passing." I said to her. The bell then rang for lunch.

"Well you might be passing now, but we still have a long way fo-"

"For me to get a 90 average, now I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a performance to make during lunch so see ya." I said as I grabbed my sling bag and left.

I walked quickly through the halls, but I felt a hand stop me. I turned to a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey Naruto, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm in a hurry so see ya." I said as I tried to pull away.

"You actually did it." he said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"I told you yesterday you didn't stand a chance with the way you dressed and now you completely changed your look. I cant believe Sasuke means this much to you."

As I looked at him I couldn't but feel but feel the hurt in him. I felt so bad and horrible…I couldn't put it into words.

**It's called Guilt dumb-ass -.-**

Shut it.

This feeling was almost unbearable.

"You…you got it all wrong." I told him with a small smile, hoping I could make him feel better. I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm singing in a band today, so I wanted to look the part, that's all. This has nothing to do with Uchiha trust me." I told him.

His expression was soft, but calculating, as if he were trying to figure out if I was lying or telling the truth.

"Look, Naruto I really am in a hurry, I'll talk to you later 'kay. I hope you see my performance during lunch." I told him as I kissed him in the cheek and hurried off to the cafeteria.

When I got there I went to the stage that was in the cafeteria and saw Kabuto setting up the equipment. I walked quickly to where Kabuto was and smiled at him when he saw me.

"Nice." he complimented as he looked me over.

"Had some fashion tips from the best." I said as I looked him over. He was wearing a tight Atreyu shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a black-with white stripes- vest and black converse.

He smiled.

"Drums are set.." I heard a voice call. I turned to see Gaara walking over to us. I had never really spoken to the guy, but I knew he liked to keep to himself, I had him in a class in middle school, and he tended to be the silent type.

"So your Sakura?" he asked as he looked at me.

I smiled and nodded. He was…very intimidating.

"Guitar and bass are set." I heard another voice call. Now I knew this guy. He was that Hinata girls cousin or something like that. Again, he also had no pupils, so I had no idea how he could see…I might ask them one day. His name was Neji if I wasn't mistaken. Yeah, all these guys had scary personalities.

"Oh, so you're the one singing today? You better not make us look bad." he said with a smile. He was obviously playing joke, but I knew behind that he was dead serious.

Scary and creep.

"So we're all set then? Let's begin. You ready Sakura?" asked Kabuto as he put on his black bass guitar.

I turned as Garra went back to the drums and Neji grab a black guitar with a dragon on it.

I nodded.

"Alright." he said as he grabbed the mic.

I walked and stood on the center of the first mic.

"Ok everyone we're gonna play a few songs so please listen. The first song will be sung by Sakura Haruno."

At the sound of the name I saw many faces turn and stare at me wide-eyed. Guess they hadn't noticed me.

I smiled and grabbed the mic. I looked around and saw many familiar faces staring at me, but most importantly, I saw Uchiha staring at me from one of the tables at the back.

"Alright. Lets begin." I said.

The bass began to play and I began to sing.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
__AlrightNow let me hear you say hey hey ho  
__I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
__even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
__I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
__And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad  
__Where are the hopes, where are the dreamsMy Cinderella story scene  
__When do you think they'll finally see  
[Chorus:]That you're not not not gonna get any better  
__You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never _[when I said this line I turned to Uchiha, who was staring at me with an almost stoic expression. Almost.]  
_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like meWe're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
__You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
__Alright, alrightYeahI hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends  
I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see  
[Chorus]  
Give me an S (always sweet as can be)  
Give me an A (adorable, I am)  
K (Kissable as can be)  
U (Unique, hell yeah!)  
Give me an R (rebel I can be)  
Give me an A ( awesome I am!)_

_One, two, three, four  
Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
__When do you think they'll finally see  
[Chorus]  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

**[Note: I do not own this song! (Best Damn Thing: Avril Lavigne) P.S. sry for the horribleness on the 'give me an _' part lolz xD]**

When the music stopped I jumped up and smiled.

Lots of people clapped and whistled. I turned to see Uchiha, but he was already leaving the cafeteria and going outside. Fuck.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino call. I looked down and spotted Ino and Temari staring at me in awe right near the stage. I crouched down to be able to hear them.

"I didn't know you could sing! That was amazing!" squealed Ino.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you gonna sing another song?" asked Temari.

"Uhhh…" I turned to Kabuto who was staring at me and smiled.

"The next song had a girl part in it. You wanna sing that part?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said. "Well talk to you later guys." I said to Ino and Temari as I stood up and walked to where I was standing previously.

"Ok everyone hope you like this one." said Kabuto.

The drums and guitar started and Kabuto began to sing.

(They sing another song, but I was too lazy to write down the lyrics. Sorry)

When the song finished, like before, people clapped cheered. I smiled.

"Ok so how about we take a break?" asked Kabuto.

I turned to him and immediately found an excuse.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda beat. I'm gonna go buy a water ok, see you guys later." I told them as I stepped out of the stage. As walked towards the exit, people crowded me and began to talk to me as if I was a star or something, which was a bit annoying since I was in a hurry to leave.

…

**Annoying? =.=**

Since when do I find limelight annoying?

Holy shit, Uchiha is starting to have an effect on me.

**Dumb-ass**

I excused myself and walked outside. A few people were outside sitting in benches or just walking around. I looked around to spot Uchiha, and when I did I walked over to where he was. He was sitting on top of a table with his headphones on. As I was a few feet away from him I stopped myself.

What was I going to tell him? Aww fuck.

**-.- dumb-ass**

I guess he sensed me near, because then he turned to me. I froze for a bit and walked closer until I was directly in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

I had never been at a lost for words before…

**Say something! You look like an idiot!…you dumb-ass!**

Right…I regained my composure a bit.

"Did you like the show?" I asked stupidly.

**What the fuck! Seriously! Dumb-ass!**

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." he said.

I smiled.

"But the singer ruined it." he then added. My smiled turned grim and I was instantly angry. He had only heard the song that I had sung. I ignored the comment and then really got a hold of my attitude.

"You know you should thank me for defending you in class today." I stated.

"You defended me?"

"Hell yeah! Kurenai attacked your style remember? That Halloween comment." I said while putting a hand on my hip.

"She didn't direct the words toward me, so I don't care."

"But she said it as a whole! The whole punk-goth kids and stuff."

"Even if she directed it towards me, that hasn't been the worst thing I've been told." He said it with an edge and I immediately knew what he was talking about. He was referring to what happed yesterday in class. The whole 'he was homo thing'.

"Yeah, well you started it!" I exclaimed.

**Real mature -.-**

Then I thought of something. "You really aren't a homo right?"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Your wasting my time." he then said as he stood up.

Oh, so he was just gonna leave me just like that! Ugh! This guy…!

"I'm not finished talking!" I said angrily.

I grabbed his shirt with both hands and pushed him back on the table so he would sit back down, but he was caught of guard and fell backwards on the table and I was over him.

We stared into each others eyes and didn't move. His expression was more surprised than anything. I didn't speak, because I was so aware of our proximity I could feel myself growing red.

His expression then turned to one of annoyance and anger. He pushed me off him and stood up.

"Don't ever touch me." he said. "And don't ever dress like that." he said as he looked me over, his eyes filled with bitterness. "You look like an stupid poser." he finished.

I just stared at him.

"I'm not into you, and I never will. So just…let it go." he said as he walked away.

I was sure he was about to say 'fuck off' but something held him back, I could see that much.

I stared after him. So many feeling had gone through me in those few minutes…awkward, shy, happy, love, startled, anger, hate, and sadness.

I had never felt…so much, and especially not for one guy.

'**I don't know but I think I may be falling for you dropping so quickly' **

Now's not the moment to quote stupid songs! You ruined the moment!

I turned around and began to walk back to the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by in a breeze and I just wanted it to end. When I got home I just turned up the volume and drowned in the music as I sat on my bed. I lay down and closed my eyes. I really hated this feeling.

The next day during school had gone both annoying and boring. People kept on coming up to me and asking me stupid questions like:

"Why did you dress like that?" ~Non of your fucken business

"Have you really gone emo?" ~Do you see scars on my wrist bitch?

"Are you gonna dress like that from now on?" ~Uhh, who cares?

"Are you in a band?" ~Stupid!

And my all time favorite question:

"Are you planning to join choir?" ~Like hell I am! Choir is soooo not my style, it's lame and bad for my image. Although the 'me singing in a band' made me popular among the punks now which wasn't so bad.

In Geography Uchiha didn't even look at me, in fact he did everything possible for me to stay away from him, but at some moments I could swear he was looking at me…he wasn't making it obvious, but I was sure he was looking at me. His eyes weren't filled with hate or anger, but with curiosity.

When school was finally over I was glad because it was over, this had really been the worst day ever. I really needed a guy to help me feel better, especially after what Uchiha did yesterday.

When I got to the parking lot I saw a familiar face that could always made my day and I was so glad to see him. I ran to him and kissed him eagerly.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you liked it and I'm sorry, I know my chapter are long, but I can't help it =\ I get carried away x) also I'm working on a new fanfic =D and yes, it's another Naruto one lol =) I'll make sure you tell you all about it on the next chapter so yeah. Also, i want to start updating on Saturday not Sunday so maybe by next week i'll start doing that =]**

**Remember to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Night Out

**Authors Notes: Warning- This chapter contains…lime? Very little though, so don't get grossed out, besides it's not lemon xD but yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**Anyways, I was really planning on re-writing this because writing things close to lemon makes me really uncomfortable, but I decided not too xD  
Anyhow enjoy =]

* * *

**[Chapter 4- Night Out]**

"Your eager today." said Deidara as he pulled away from out embrace.

"Ugh, I just really need a night out! You have no idea how stressed I am with the whole Uc…"I drifted off as I thought about what I was going to say. 'Uchiha Situation' was what I was gonna say, but really I couldn't say that out loud. Especially when I was having a conversation with Deidara, one of my flirt buddies.

Deidara just raised an eyebrow at me as he waited for me to continue the conversation.

"Ucayali Practice! I swear, trying to learn and play that thing is harder than trying to run and sing opera."

**Nice Save dumb-ass -.-**

I just smiled nervously, but I guess he noticed what I was going to say, because then he lifted my chin and kissed me. He leaned away and put both arms around my waste.

"I'm gonna make you for get that kid. Trust me he's not worth your time babe. You can do way better than him." He said.

I just looked away.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00pm. Wear something hot." he then added as he let go of me.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said as he walked away.

I stared after him and sat on the grey bench. I wonder where he's taking me? I thought.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino call from a distance. I turned to see Ino and Temari walking over to where I was while holding some large papers in their hands.

"What's that?" I asked as they approached.

"Homecoming of course! Or did you forget?" Said Ino as she waved the paper in front of my face.

"No way! When is it!" I asked energetically as I snatched the paper from her and looked at it.

"Next Friday at 7:00pm after the football game." Said Temari while fixing up her hair.

"And guess who one of the runner ups for homecoming queen is?" squealed Ino.

As soon as she said this I wanted to jump up and down.

"No way! For realls!" I squealed.

Ino nodded and jumped up and down with me.

"To our homecoming queen Sakura Haruno!" Said Temari and Ino energetically as they hugged me.

"I must be dreaming." I said as I let go off them and sat down on the table.

"Well it is. Your not going to be a runner up." said Ino suddenly as she sat on top of the table and looked down on me. Temari just sat next to me and smiled.

I stared at them in shock. So I wasn't running for homecoming?

**Didn't you hear them Dumb-ass?**

Why would they lie to me?

"Oh my god Sakura! Your so easy! I'm just messing with you" said Ino while laughing and soon after Temari joined in the laughing.

I just stared at both of them.

**HA! Dumb-ass!**

"ha ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

Ino fixed up her hair and looked at me.

"So our plans for today are shopping for homecoming right?" asked Ino.

"Actually…I'll have to pass. I already have plans for today." I said as I took out my compact mirror from my small blue jean purse.

Ino pouted as she heard this. "No fair."

"I believe your plans have something to do with Deidara huh?" Said Temari as she took out her cell and began to txt someone.

"And I believe the person your texting with is Shikamaru huh?" I told her, using the same tone she had with me.

She smirked and put away her cell in her purse. "So I'm right." she stated as a matter of fact.

I nodded.

"What! Deidara! I thought you two were…what about Sasori! And Naruto? I thought since the fight at the mall you'd stop with your flirting. I thoughts you'd focus only on Sasuke." said Ino. She didn't seem to happy about this.

I just shrugged.

"Your unbelievable Sakura you know that?" said Ino with an angry expression on her face. "Don't you ever learn?" she added.

"What! Its not like I'm doing anything illegal." I said.

"Messing with someone like that…It's hurtful! Your just toying with them! Naruto has been your friend since you two were little and you know he really likes you, but you just mess with him like you don't care…which you don't do you? You don't care for any of them."

I stared at Ino in awe. What had brought all of this on? Maybe she…

"Oh my god you like Naruto!" I stated in shock.

Ino gave me the 'hell no!' look =O

"Kiba played with her feeling and hurt her. Have you forgotten about that? She knows what that feels like." Said Temari softly.

"Oh." was all I said. That was true. I had forgotten that the bastard Kiba had hurt Ino before. He had only toyed with her. He didn't even like her to begin with. I guess she does know what that feels like.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Anyways, enough of the sad topics! So where are we going tonight?" asked Ino in a more cheerier note. She could get over things easily.

"Well honestly I don't know." I admitted.

They both stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"Deidara didn't tell me where he was taking me. He just said 'wear something hot'" I quoted.

"Hmmm. Well it's obvious it's not some lame dinner date, and I'm pretty sure it isn't the movies either." said Temari.

Ino just pondered while looking at the sky.

"Did you tell him somewhere you wanted to go or something?" Temari asked.

"Umm…" I thought about our earlier conversation. "I told him I was stressed and that I needed a night out."

"He's probably gonna take you on a night out in the town." said Ino. She seemed a bit absent minded as she said this.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically. "It was pretty obvious he would do something like that. The question is 'where is he taking me' like the place. "

Ino just rolled her eyes and began to use her cell.

"Hmm…Maybe a club?" said Temari.

"Maybe…but anyways I need some clothes. You guys need to help me pick some nice clothes" I said.

"Sure, Sure." Said Temari.

"But first can we go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Said Ino.

"How do I look?" I asked Ino and Temari as I walked out of my closet wearing a short micro skirt, tight deep red spaghetti strap, 4 inch red stilettos, red lipstick, mascara, red earrings, a few bracelets, a necklace, and a red clip on my lose hair.

"Hot." said Ino.

"Your gonna make Deidara go crazy." added Temari.

I smiled. Great.

"Well good luck on your date. I guess we're just gonna go hand at the movies and see what we can pick up." said Ino with a slight pout. She had asked to go with me and Deidara, but I had said no. So she was being all sad now.

"Suite yourself. I already have a love interest. So you go man-hunting." said Temari.

"Yeah, on Shikamaru. Really Tem? I think you can do way better then him. He's always so lazy, and sluggish." Said Ino.

Temari just roller her eyes.

"Ok, Ok calm down guys, ok so what time is it?" I asked.

"About 5 to 8." said Temari.

"Ok good. I'm all set." I said.

"Well I guess-" before Temari got to finish her sentence we all heard a honking noise outside.

"That's our Q to leave. See ya later." said Temari as she got her purse and stood up from my bed.

"Yeah, and you better remember every detail of what happens tonight so you can tell us later on kay?" said Ino.

I smiled and nodded.

I walked with them to the door and then we hugged goodbye.

As I opened the door Deidara was leaning on the porch next to the door and when he saw me his mouth literally dropped.

He seemed to be struggled to say something, and as he did Ino closed his mouth and shook her head.

"See ya later." she waved.

They both go into Temari's red convertible and drove off.

"Am I dressed accordingly for the event?" I asked.

"You…look so…"Deidara scratched his head as he thought of an appropriate word.

"Nice?" I helped.

"That's an understatement. You look hot and sexy and incredible."

I smiled. "Thanks." I looked him over to see him wearing some baggy blue jeans and a blue collard shirt.

"You look good too." I complimented.

He just smirked. "Come on let's go."

We walked to where his silver scorpion was parked and got into his sleek car.

"So where are we going?" I asked and I buckled myself and began to change the radio station.

"Well I was planning to take you to Midnight Stray, but now I'm having second thoughts." he said as he looked me over.

"To the new club that just opened up last week? No way! I've wanted to go to that club for a while now." I said energetically.

"Yeah, but I'm having second thoughts."

"Wait why?" I asked.

"The way your dressed…I just want to take you to my place and ravage yo-"

"Deidara! Don't even say that." I said.

He smiled. "I'm only joking…kinda."

I just stared at him in shock. Would he really do that?

**-.- What do you think genius **

"Well have you seen yourself in the mirror! Your killing me babe, you look so killer today."

Yes, he would.

**Ding! We have a winner! Dumb-ass**

"Come on let's just go." I said.

He turned up the radio and we sped up to Midnight Stray.

When we got there the parking was full. Not surprising since it was a Friday.

We walked to the main entrance showed my i.d.`s. In my case fake id since I was still under age. Deidara didn't need to show any proof of his age, since he apparently looked 21, which I thought was stupid since he was only 18.

As we walking into the club I was so shocked at how modern yet classic the club was. The walls were a dark color and the disco ray lights shone brightly in many colors. The tables were silver, round and had about 4 chairs each. The bar was placed towards the left side of the club and was packed with people and about every single silver stool was full. The dance floor was huge! There were maybe about 100 people dancing, but surprisingly -since the place was so big- it didn't feel so claustrophobic. The speakers were loud and in every corner of the club, I could hear the song Lollipop playing loudly and many people dancing to the beat.

Deidara pulled me towards one of the tables and sat me down opposite of him.

"How do you like the place?" he asked.

"This is amazing! Its even better than I thought!" I squealed.

He smiled. "Yeah, I figured you'd like it."

I looked around to see if I stopped anybody I knew, but I didn't.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask"

Deidara smirked as he led me to the dance floor while holding my hand. As we stood in the middle of the dance floor. The song that began to play made me smiled.

"That's your song babe." said Deidara.

"I know!" I said energetically.

The song was Sexy Bitch by David Guetta ft. Akon

I started to sway my hips. Deidara danced as well. When the song said 'they say she low down' I began to go down while moving my whole body in a rhythmic motion and then going back up. As the song progressed I continued to dance, but I soon noticed that most male eyes in the club were on me and I enjoyed the limelight. Deidara just stared wide-eyed at me as I ran my hands through my body as the part 'nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe' came up in the song. I was having fun! When the part 'Sexy Bitch' came up I began to sway again, but this time I grabbed Deidara and danced with him. As the song came to and end I stopped and smiled at Deidara.

"How'd I do?" I teased.

He didn't say anything and just kissed me.

I smiled and then I heard what the next song was and smirked. This song would make any guy crazy. The song was Love Game by Lady GaGa.

I knew the choreography prefect. I swayed and pulled Deidara close.

When the part 'I wanna kiss you' came up I pulled Deidara close as if I was going to kiss him, but I pulled away in a teasingly. I continued to dance like the choreography in the music video. I began to sing the song as the song progressed. In the part 'got my assed quizzed by sexy cupid' came up I rubbed my ass teasingly on Deidara's hips, near his area, and he let out a small moan of pleasure. I smiled and continued to dance. In the part 'hold me and love me' I pulled Deidara close and then ran a hand through his chin down to his neck. He shivered involuntary and I simply smirked. When the chorus part came up I just dance like in the music video. When the part 'I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching yeah" I ran my hands through Deidara's whole body and gave him a small peck on his lips. When the part 'and now I want it babe' came up I mouthed the words to Deidara and winked at him. As the chorus came up again I did the same thing, but I changed a few moved. The song then came to an end and I just looked around me as I saw many male eyes on my and many angry female eyes looking at me and whispering things among themselves.

I just shrugged it off.

"That. Was. Sexy." said Deidara as he put an arm around my waist.

A song by FloRida was about to play, but as I was about to tell Deidara thanks, I heard a familiar male voice cut me off. A voice all too familiar to both our ears.

"Nice moves Sakura. Very…" He hung his head down and he ran a hand through his rusty colored hair. "I don't think I'm allowed to finish that sentence anymore, but since she's not here, I'll say it" He then added as he looked at me.

Sasori was wearing some baggy blue jeans which surprised me compared to his usual clothing style and a white buttoned shirt.

"Very Sexy." he finished. "Nice outfit." he complimented as he then looked me over.

"Thanks." I told him as I smiled. Deidara pulled me closer to him.

"Don't you ever learn! She's mine!." Deidara barked.

Sasori just smirked. "I didn't say she wasn't. I was only complimenting her. Besides I think my girlfriend would be pretty pissed if she saw me fighting with you for Sakura again."

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?" I asked in shock. How did I not know

this?

**Because you didn't ask Sherlock.**

"Eh. For a while actually, maybe for almost 3 months." he said.

"What! But that fight at the mall was this week! You had a girlfriend, but you still fought Deidara over me?" ok I was sooo lost. What the hell was going on.

"Yeah, just `cuz I was have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on you cherry. Your just too worth it for me to give up. Besides, I wanted to try until school let out for me." he said.

"Well you should just give up `cuz she's with me now." said Deidara angrily.

Sasori just laughed. "Well you two might be together, but she's not into you is she? She has a thing for that Uchiha kid."

"Wait what do you mean, till school let's out? 1st semester barely started."

"I know that." Deidara said softly, obviously ignoring my question.. "But I'm gonna make her forget about him." he said as he looked back at Sasori.

"How do you know that?" I asked Sasori. Who had told him that?

"Eh. I have my sources. But he's a homo right? You shouldn't waste your time on him cherry. Not after the way he dissed you in class."

I stared at him in awe. Did everyone know about this-INO~! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH I'M SO GONNA KILL HER!

"Whatever." I just shrugged it off as if Uchiha didn't mean anything to him.

"So who's this mystery girl?" I asked. "She isn't from school is she?"

"Eh~. Her name is Tayuya. And no she's not from out school." He looked back and then turned back to us. "Speak of the devil. Well I gotta go. See ya around cherry." he said as he began to walk away, but before he did, he turned back to me. "School is over for me. I'm a senior remember? And besides I'm trading schools." and with that he turned around and left.

I looked at him and saw him put his arm around a girl with pink hair. Is that girl Tayuya then? I wondered.

**Well it Isn't Santa Clause stupid! Who else would it be? Dumb-ass -.-**

I turned to Deidara and he seemed to be a bit cooled off.

"I think I need to sit down." I told him. He nodded and led me away from the dance floor and we sat on a table on the back of the club.

"I'm surprised your tired already. Or was it Sasori's announcement that brought you down?" asked Deidara as he signaled for a waiter to come to our table.

"Neither." I replied as the waitress showed up.

"What would you like?" asked the tall blonde.

"I'd like a Bacardi." I said.

Deidara raised an eyebrow as I spoke. I just smiled.

"A tequila. Make it double." he replied.

The blonde jotted down the orders and left.

"Your not being honest babe. Now tell me what's wrong." he asked.

I shrugged. "Just stressed I guess. And I need to go shopping." I lied. Uchiha was what was on my mind at the moment.

"Again?" as he asked this he seemed to remember something. "Did you ever look into those shopping bags I had that day at the mall?" he asked. I knew this was coming.

**Well it is pretty obvious dumb-shit they are for you and your a curious bitch**

-.- I'm not a bitch

**Nope, just a using whore**

=(

"Nope. I wanted to respect your privacy. Their still in their proper bags in my room."

**Bullshit**

Deidara didn't seem to buy this either but he didn't argue.

"I wanna see you wear them."

"In public? No Fucken way! Have you seen how exposed that it?" I busted out.

A few people turned our way, but they didn't pay much attention.

"Didn't look huh?" he let out a small laugh. "Of course not in public, I meant tonight…when I drop you off." he made it sound like a question.

I looked at him. "Just wear them right? Nothing kinky or anything?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Unless you want something to happen."

I shook my head. "I'll wear them, but nothing else." I said firmly.

He nodded. "As long as I'm the only one who gets to see them on you." he said smiling.

I smiled.

"Alright let's go." he said suddenly.

"Wait, what! What about the drinks we-" he grabbed my hand and left a fifty dollar bill on the table.

"I wanna see you in them babe, it's been killing me." he said with a smile as he dragged me out of the club and let me back to the car.

The ride home was quiet but fast. When we got home he rushed me to my room and then sat on my bed.

"Calm down." I told him as he handed my the Victoria Secret bag. "It's gonna take me a while to get off this clothes." I told him.

"Want me to help you?" he said with a smirk.

I immediately shook my head. I didn't want things to turn kinky or anything. Especially not with Deidara, I really cared about him, but I didn't want things to go that far between us, especially now that maybe Uchiha wasn't as anti-Sakura as he showed people he was. He had actually seen my performance, and watched the whole show.

I walked into my rest room and began to take off my clothes. I took off my accessories and stilettos. I grabbed the V.S bag and looked at the clothes. When I was completely naked I began to put on the black corset and lacy panties, then I added the garters. When I was finished and looked myself in the mirror I actually blushed. I had never felt more exposed and sexy at the same time. I left my hair lose and walked out side of the restroom and into my room.

When Deidara first saw me his mouth dropped open as he looked me over. Then he smirked.

"Come over here." he said.

I walked over to him and sat on the bed. He put his hands on my waste and pulled me down on the bed with him.

"You said I'd just wear them, nothing else." I reminded him. I really didn't want things to heat up, that would be bad.

"I'm not doing anything." he said.

He hovered over me and looked me up and down.

"You really are killing me tonight." he said and he lowered him self and kissed me hungrily and passionately. I kissed him back, but that was all I did.

"Why are you being so hesitant today?" he asked.

"I just don't want things to…turn up?" I said it more like a question.

He reluctantly pulled away and sat up on the bed. I looked over at him and I could see him almost angered. He obviously wanted to go farther, but I couldn't lead him on…

**Wait what? Lead him on? **

In the back of my mind Uchiha is all I've been thinking about. Yesterday I felt like maybe there was something there in his small smile and that moment suspended in time, when I had fallen over him during lunch, but there was something that held him back…I knew that was certain. There was something he didn't want others to know or find out.

**Maybe he is a homo Sherlock -.-**

If he was gay he would have immediately pushed me off when I fell over him, not wait a few long seconds before he did. Besides, he hadn't answered me when I asked if he was homo…maybe he is like that guy from _Gentleman's Alliance Cross_

**Otaku -.-**

Whatev-

"Sakura?"

Deidara's voice retrieved me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"You usually aren't like this, what's wrong babe, and don't lie. I want the full truth." said Deidara.

I looked away from him. "I don't know." I lied.

Deidara put his hand under my chin and looked at me closely.

"This is about Uchiha right?" he asked.

I looked away and didn't answer him. Even though he already knew I couldn't admit it to him myself.

"Babe, He's not into you. Don't you see that? No matter what you do, you won't be enough for him, and even if he was at least a bit into you, he's an Uchiha. He's meant to marry within the Uchiha's. So just forget about him already. He's not into you and **never** will, you obviously aren't good enough for him."

I turned to him sharply. How dare he…

"Don't say that!" I yelled as I pulled away from him and slapped him. He looked at me and didn't seemed surprised that I had slapped him, he knew me that well to know I didn't let anybody make me feel bad and get away with it.

"I'm telling you the truth. Let me help you forget about him, babe. You know I hate seeing you suffer. Especially over a guy who doesn't give a rat's ass about you."

The words he said hurt like fresh bullet wounds, but I knew they were true. Uchiha didn't care about me at all, in fact he had told me so himself he would never be into me. He hated me as far as I knew. But there was a small part of me that wanted to believe that maybe just maybe…

Deidara wrapped both arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm being truthful here."

I could feel the tears in my eyes forming. I quickly whipped them away and got a hold of my attitude that seemed to be slipping off constantly whenever it came to Uchiha.

Screw Uchiha! I thought bitterly. I'll do whatever I want, who cares if I still want him, it's not like he's mine anyways, who cares if I wanna have some fun right now. I'm Sakura damn it, I'll do whatever I wanna do!

**Hell yeah! Sakura's back!**

"Your right." I told Deidara as I pulled away and looked at him in the eye.

He looked at me closely and smiled.

I wrapped both arms around him and kissed him hungrily, and he happy kissed back passionately and used tongue, not that minded.

He pushed my backwards onto the bed and began to trace kissed from my lips down to my neck and stopped at my chest and looked up at me as if waiting for me to approve.

I smiled at him and winked. And that was all it took.

He ran a hand towards my back and unzipped my corset. I looked at him and almost blushed as he took off my corset and hungrily looked at my body. He began to kiss me again, but this time he kissed my chest and then teasingly bit my nipple.

I let out a soft scream of surprise and he let out a soft laugh. I wanted to pull away, but I knew I couldn't anymore so I wrapped a leg around his waist and both arms around his neck and kissed him.

Having Deidara this close to me made me curious to know what this would be like with Uchiha. I imaged his lips on my skin and his strong hands roaming my body. I could even imagine the trail of fire that I would feel when he touched my body. When I felt a small bite on my neck I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes tightly. I even started to imagine what actual sex with Uchiha would feel like. The moment he would enter my body and make me forget about everything else…

"Sas…" I began to moan softly, but then I remembered who I was really with and that I wasn't with Sasuke Uchiha. I opened my eyes to a confused Deidara staring straight at me.

"What did you say?" he ask.

Oh, shit! I'm caught, Aww fuck.

**Think dumb-ass think!**

"I was going to say your kisses are so hot their like sauce on my skin." I said with a nervous smile, hoping Deidara wouldn't find out what I really meant.

**Sauce? Nice save dumb-ass -.-**

Deidara sat up on the bed and looked at the floor.

"My kisses are so hot their feel like sauce on your skin?" he quoted softly.

"Of course!" I said as I kissed him again. He didn't kiss me back, and just pulled away and stood up.

"I'm not that stupid, you were gonna say Sasuke." He said as he walked towards the door.

**HA! Caught!**

Fuck!

"Wait! Dei-"

"I'll see you later." he said as he walked out of the door.

I stayed there on the bed and sat up straight. I really screwed up this time.

**Noooo~ you think? Dumb-ass -.-**

I heard the front door to the house shut close, and I knew Deidara had really left by now. I walked towards the front door, not caring that I wasn't wearing a top, and lock the door shut. I walked back upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed. For a while all I could think about was Deidara and how much I knew I had hurt him, I felt horrible, almost as bad as I did when I hurt Naruto. That's all I'm good for huh? Hurting people…just like before…I began to tear up as I remembered Him. I had hurt Him when He needed me the most. I wasn't fair, I was horrible…

**More like Whore-able.**

I need to get out of here, I thought. I promised myself I would never think and dwell on Him ever again…it was just too much for me to take.

I went into the rest room and took a quick shower. When I was done it was about 9:40pm. I put on some skinny jeans and a turquoise spaghetti shirt. I put on my white sneakers, grabbed my white jacket, since the weather was getting cooler at night, and left the house.

Once I was outside, I didn't really know what to do, but I knew I was getting hungry. I walked to a familiar stand, called Ichiraku's Ramen, that Naruto and I used to go to when we were younger and ordered some ramen. Sitting there alone really hit me hard, It was like 6th grade all over again, but I didn't want to think of that.

When I finished eating I walked towards the park and sat down on a stone bench. I looked up at the stars and smiled. It reminded me of Him…he used to love gazing up at the stars with me while hugging me closely when the weather got cold.

Damn it! I have to lock Him away again, I can't keep thinking of Him. And that's exactly what I did. I closed my eyes, lay down on the bench, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up groggily to the feel of stinging rays of light on my skin.

"Stupid light." I murmured. Then it came to me.

Holy shit! I slept in the park!

I immediately stood up startled and I felt my head spin a little.

"Aww fuck!" I exclaimed as I put both hands on my temples.

"You look like a hot homeless girl sleeping out here. You should rest for today." I heard a male voice say.

I looked to the side and I saw a white haired guy walking over to me holding a Starbucks cup in his hand. He was wearing some black jeans and a grey muscle shirt. He looked strangely familiar…who was this guy?

"Forgot about me already huh?" He said as he saw my puzzled expression. His eyes were amazing…purple gorgeous eyes and white hair…OMG!

This guy! This means trouble.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So there you goooo~ another long chapter xD anyways I knew I told you all I was planning on writing a new fanfic, but now I'm actually working on two new fanfics ones on Naruto and the other is on….*drum roll* Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama also known as Maid-Sama =D so yeah I loooove that anime it's like my second fav =D so yeah, anyways I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review please =]**


	5. Chapter 5 Closer and Farther From Uchiha

**Authors Notes: I totally forgot to update yesterday lol **

**well here it is hope you like **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**{Chapter 5- Closer and Farther from Uchiha}**

"Your that white haired guy from before! The one who said Uchiha was gay right?" I said in a rush as the memories came back to me.

He nodded and smiled.

"Here." He said as he handed me the cup of Starbucks.

"Huh?"

He chuckled at my expression.

"I was walking by and I saw you laying here. I stayed here for a while to keep an eye on you, but left to go buy you a coffee so you'd wake up."

"Oh." I said as I grabbed the cup hesitantly. I didn't even know this guy.

"It's not like I'd poison you." he said with a laugh.

I smiled nervously. Would he?

**Stranger Danger!**

"Thanks." I told him as I took a small sip. "Why are you being nice to me? You don't even know me."

"I can't leave a girl who's in distress alone."

I gave him a sour look -.-

He laughed again.

"I'm just trying to be nice." he said as he sat next to me on the bench.

I looked down at the cup and drew small circles around it with my finger.

"Oh, and your cell's been buzzing like crazy. You have like a thousand messages and a hundred missed calls." he said as he handed me my cell from his back pocket.

"Why did you get my cell!" I asked outraged as I stood up from the bench. "How dare you get into my pockets and get my phone!" I exclaimed as I snatched away my phone from his hands.

He put his hands up defensively and stood up as well.

"Chill. When I saw you laying here your cell was already on the floor. I didn't want anyone to take it so I took care of it." he said calmly.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"You have a temper don't you?" he said with a chuckle. He seemed like a very calm and charismatic person. It was different from the last time I'd seen him. "Shouldn't you be at school little miss?"

School?

"Aww fuck! What time is it?" I asked him.

"About 9am."

I looked down unsatisfied. I thought It'd be later than that.

"I don't wanna go to school."

"Then don't" he said simply.

"Your advising me to skip? You're a bad influence for me and I have a lot of abse-" he cut me off.

"Just for today. Hang with me. I can show you a good time." he said with a smile as he winked.

I smiled.

"Well, I could use a day off." I said as I stretched.

"Alright." he said as he walked next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

I thought about that for a moment and looked myself over.

"First to my house. I need to wash up and get out of these plain clothes." I told him.

"You look good in any clothes, but I guess. Let's go to your house, come on."

He walked me over to where a slick silver motorcycle stood. And let me tell you, that was an amazing motorcycle. It was no comparison to a Vextric Electric Superbike, but it was still nice.

I gave him directions to my house and got there in about 5 minutes. We both got off of the motorcycle and walked inside my house. He let out a long whistle as he walked into my house.

"Nice place." he commented as he walked upstairs with me.

"Yeah, and the best part is that I live here alone." I said with a smile as I opened the door to my room.

"Nice. You should invite me more…" he stopped talking as he entered my room and I looked at him puzzled.

When I saw what had made him stop talking I smiled. He picked up the lingerie that was laying on the floor and eyes me curiously.

"I guess you were busy yesterday huh. Wow. I envy the guy who saw you wearing this."

I looked down remembering the sour evening that I had spent yesterday. I walked to my closet and picked out some clothes, but he…the white haired guy stopped me…

'**White haired guy'? really? You don't even know his name -.- dumb-ass**

"Wait, what's your name? Do you even know my name?" I asked him suddenly.

"Suigetsu. And no." he said with a smile. "What is your name?" he asked. "Here wear this." he said as he handed me a very short skirt and a small strapless pink shirt.

I looked at him curiously and decided it wasn't a bad outfit.

"If you need help putting that on, just ask and I'll help." he offered with a sly smile.

I smiled while rolling my eyes, and went to the restroom to change and wash up. When I walked back to my room Suigetsu was laying on my bed with his eyes closed.

"Sleepy much?"

He smiled but kept his eyes closed.

"I was busy taking care of a pinkett who was sleeping in a bench last night, so I didn't get to sleep." he then opened his eyes and looked at me. "Wanna join?" he asked with a smile.

"I slept a lot, even if it wasn't as comfortable. But if your sleepy you should cancel your plans and sleep."

He yawned and closed his eyes again.

"I only came here for a while. I wasn't planning on staying, but I'm not canceling the only chance I'll get."

He sat up on the bed and looked me over.

"Nice." he complemented.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I have to talk to Sasuke about something, but I guess that'll have to wait for later."

Oh, yeah I forgot these two were frie- acquaintances.

"Don't even mention him." I said as I recalled his cold words.

Suigetsu let out an enchanting laugh. I walked towards my bed and sat down on the edge.

"What he do now?" he asked, obviously curious.

"He's an asshole."

He laughed again. "That's Sasuke for you."

I looked over Suigetsu who had now closed his eyes and lay down again. He looked peaceful, and obviously tired. I think I do owe this guy for looking out for me. As the small lamp light shone on his white hair, it looked so soft and silky, so without thinking I touched his hair lightly. When I did, he seemed startled and opened his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He continued to look at me and just shook his head.

"Nothing."

I shrugged. He was about to sit up on the bed, but I stopped him.

"You can sleep here if you want. I don't mind. Besides I do kinda owe you."

He looked at me curiously and probably wondering if I was lying or telling the truth.

"You know, you aren't as bad as you seem to act. In fact your really-"

He stopped talking when his cell buzzed loudly. He got out his cell and checked who it was. A light smile played on his lips and he opened the phone and answered.

"You've got guts calling me. What do you want now?"

(I could faintly hear a female voice talking on the other end)

"Well I'm not interested, and actually right now I'm at my girlfirends house, so I recommend you don't call me ever again."

(The female sounded outraged. And Suigetsu just smiled at me.)

"Who'd want me?" he chuckled as if quoting something that she said. "Well apparently the best girl ever, she'd sexy unlike you and-"

(He was cut off by the female.)

Suigetsu looked at me and mouthed the words 'play along'. Now this I like. I grabbed his cell and spoke to the bitch on the other end.

"Look you whore, I'd appreciate if it you stopped calling my boyfriend. He doesn't want you so fuck off, slut. Don't call this number anymore, especially not when we're about to have sex. So don't call, whore!" I exclaimed as I hung up on her.

Suigetsu stared at me in awe. I think I went to far…

**Nooo~ you think! You don't even know what's going on between them! Dumb-ass -.-**

"Did I go to far?" I asked nervously.

Suigetsu just kissed me all of a sudden and I only blinked from surprise. I pulled away and stared at him.

"That was great! You got her good! I think I'm in love!" he said as he hugged me tightly and pulled me onto the bed.

I tried to pull away, but he held on to me.

"Sorry, that was just amazing. You said the right things to get to her. That bitch wants me back after she cheated on me with one of my closest friends. She played everyone. That whore."

I couldn't help, but note the anger in his voice. I guess I said the rite things this time. He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

"You smell nice. Like cherries." he said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You never did tell me your name." he said as he yawned again.

"You should sleep." I said as I tried to pull away from him, but sadly failed.

"I'll take you up on that offer. But I won't let you go until you tell me your name cherry."

I smiled again.

"Sakura." I whispered.

"Ah, a fitting name." he said softly as he let go of his hold on me.

I stood up from the bed and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. What to do now? I really didn't want to go to school, but I knew I couldn't miss school again…then again I can't leave a stranger roaming my house alone. I felt something buzz in my pocket and looked at my txts. I had about 18 txts and 14 missed calls. 4 calls from Temari. 5 from Ino, 3 from Deidara 2 from Naruto.

I began to read my txts.

From Temari: _Wanna ride for today?_

_Sakura?_

_Are you awake yet?_

From Ino: _Are you at school already?_

From Temari: _We're at school already, catch us at school _

From Ino: _Sakura what's up?_

_Call me! _

_Call me or Tem like NOW!_

From Temari: _Everyone's getting worried about you, call me. _

From Ino: _SAKURA! CALL ME! NOW!_

From Deidara: _Hey, babe sorry about yesterday. Why aren't you at school? Is it cuz of me?_

From Ino: _Dei says you aren't at school cuz of him =\ what happen?_

From Temari: _I just heard you aren't at school because of Deidara…What's up with that?_

From Ino: _Call me ASPA!_

From Naruto: _Sakura what's wrong? Call me if you get the chance. Why aren't you answering anyone?_

From Deidara: _Everyone's getting worried about you. Call me back. _

From Naruto: _Does this have to do with Deidara? He's saying you didn't go cuz of him call me as soon as you can._

Wow their so worried about me. And Deidara…what's up with him telling everyone it's his fault? I don't get so 'ugh' of things, like of what happened yesterday so easily. I checked the time and saw that Everyone should be at lunch by now. I was about to make a call, but a call from Ino came up on my screen. I took the call.

"Sakura, here."

"OMYGOD! What happened to you! We've been so worried about you! What happened? Are you ok? Where are you?" exclaimed a very panicked Ino.

"I'm alright. I just overslept in a bench, but I'm alright." I said in a calming tone, hoping she would calm down.

"What do you mean you over slept in a bench! What the hell happened last night! Deidara said you didn't go because of him! What's up with that? Tell me everything!"

"Look nothing happened ok, and tell him, me not going to school, has nothing to do with him. So tell him to stop telling everyone it's cuz of him."

"Well…I'm just glad your alright…ohmygod guess what? TenTen is bribing a lot of people, so they'll vote for her for homecoming! The competition is gonna be tight Sakura so you better play up your charm and get your ass to school so people will vote for you!"

"What? Now! Today? At School? But !-"

"Stop complaining! Get your lazy ass to school, because we are NOT going to lose to that bitch!"

"But, I can't I really can't. Sui…look I just can't ok I'll go tomor-"

"No! Homecoming to tomorrow night! You need to get ready tomorrow and most likely won't go to school! Look hurry up! We have about 30 minutes left of lunch that's enough time, so hurry and get over here ASAP!"

"I-"

"Be here!" he said loudly as she hung up on me.

Aww fuck. This blows. I can't go and leave Suigetsu here…but I don't want to lose to TenTen either. Damn.

I walked upstairs to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I poked Suigetsu's cheek, and he groaned lightly.

"Suigetsu~" I said in an almost sing-song voice.

"hmm." he groaned.

"I need to go…can I borrow your bike?" I asked. Hoping he was to sleepy to understand what I was saying.

"uh-huh." he groaned again.

**SCORE! **

"Thanks Sui~" I said again as I kissed his cheek lightly and got his keys. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. I locked the door and got on his motorcycle. I have little experience on motorcycles, but I prayed I knew enough to not crash or damage his bike.

When I got to school people eyes me curiously as parked the bike on the curb and I got off the bike. Since it was still lunch time people were still outside. I looked around to see if I'd spot Temari or Ino, but instead I spotted Uchiha. He was eyeing the bike curiously and then his gaze fell onto me.

Of Corse! He knew Suigetsu, he probably noticed how familiar the bike was. I wanted him to know I knew Suigetsu…I wanted to get a reaction out of him, just like before. Even if it was a bad one, I wanted him to know.

I smiled at Uchiha and petted the bike as if to say 'look familiar?' If he knew that was Suigetsu bike. He didn't show it. He just turned around and continued to drink something out of a bottle.

He knew. I knew he knew. And the best part was I knew that he knew that I knew already. =D

**-.- That doesn't make sense. **

Yeah it does. The thing is that I know that he knows that, that's Suigetsu's motorcycle. He's probably wondering where Suigetsu is…and I know just how to make him find out.

Temari and Ino were probable inside, and I was glad they were, or else they wouldn't stop asking about the bike, and I especially didn't know what I'd tell them if they knew about Suigetsu, an almost complete stranger staying at my house.

I walked inside the cafeteria and spotted Temari, Ino, Deidara, and Naruto sitting in a table at the back.

As I walked towards the table I was surrounded by the usual stupid questions that annoyed me so much. People asked:

"Is that your bike?"

"Whoa! Is that really yours or is it borrowed?"

"Is it part of your punk style now-a-days?"

But the thing that irritated me the most, was when an annoying voice answered those questions.

"Of course not! I mean punk girls are not dikes like her, I mean what girl rides a motorcycle, it's obvious that she's a dike! She doesn't even care that her hair's a total mess because of the helmet she was wearing and she never takes a guy seriously I mean she doesn't even have a boyfriend, it's obvious she's more into girls like Ino and Temari, their always together, and everyone knows dressing like a punk changes your looks like the baggy pants and all. You even have the ugly short hair already you dike." she finished. After like a long ass speech.

"Oh, your done with your speech already? What a wonderful waste of time listening to your annoying raspy voice, I told you to go see the doctor about that, see you bitch. Oh, and before you call others 'dikes' you should look at yourself first. I mean you are always with that Hinata girl. I may not take guys seriously, but I'm surrounded by them all the time. Unlike you who's only surrounded by girls. So suck that whore. " I said as I turned away from her and walked to where Temari and the others were sitting, but as I walked away I couldn't help but hear their whispers:

"Burn!"

"TenTen got served!"

"That was badass, I'm so voting for Sakura."

"She kinda does have a raspy voice don't you think."

I smiled. You lose bitch, you always do.

When I got to the table the bell rang and I was happy to see Deidara and Naruto were gone. Just my luck, I thought.

"Sakura! Where the hell were you!" exclaimed Ino.

"I was serving a bitch." I said simply.

"Deidara was looking for you." said Temari.

"Yeah, what happened between you two, he won't tell us." added Ino.

"Later. I've…oh, hey guys I'm gonna skip art today, you guys wanna join me at the gym during 4th?" I asked.

"Your face tells me your up to something, so I'm in!" said Ino with a smile.

"Same here. Besides I could use a day of chemistry." said Temari.

"You just wanna go cuz Shika's there!" said Ino as she elbowed Temari.

"That too." added Temari with a slight blush.

3rd class went by quickly and then 4th finally came. As I walked towards the gym I smiled. Here I come Uchiha I hope your ready for me.

When I walked towards the gym I spotted Temari talking to Shikamaru and Ino sitting down next to them chatting away. As I got closer to them I couldn't help but stop Uchiha sitting down two rows away from them listening to his iPod.

"Sakura! You're here!" Ino said cheerfully, but I noticed Uchiha looked up at the sound of my name, and when he saw him his expression was stoic as always, but I could sense the curiosity and annoyance in his eyes. I ignored him and sat down next to Ino.

"So what's your master plan? Why are we were?" she whispered quietly.

"Let's sit three rows up. Then ask me about the bike, just play along. Make sure Uchiha listens so speak loud enough for him." I told her quietly as well.

"Oh. So it's about Sasuke?"

I nodded.

She smiled.

"Let's go." she said.

We walked up the bleachers and sat about 5 feet away from Uchiha. Not to far, but near enough for him to hear us.

"Ok Sakura, no lies with me. What's up with that motorcycle? Is it really yours?" Asked Ino intently. I knew it was all an act for Uchiha, but I knew she was still curious to know the truth.

"Actually…it's borrowed from a new…acquaintance?" I said hesitantly, not really knowing what to call Suigetsu.

"Huh? Wait who's bike is that?" asked Ino curiously.

"Well, you know how I told you I overslept in the bench? Well I met this guy who helped me…" I fainted off as something that came to my mind. "You know that day at the mall…" I tried looking for a good thing to say without making it obvious. "That day Deidara and Sasori fought?"

"Yeah, of course! It was a sexy fight!"

"Well, do you remember a guy that spoke to me on that day? One that had white hair?"

As I said this I couldn't help, but notice Uchiha slightly turned his head as if trying to figure out if it really was Suigetsu's bike. Well here you go Uchiha! Take that!

"Yeah, that one that you asked about directions cuz you thought was hot."

Nice play Ino!

"Yeah, well turns out his name is Suigetsu and he helped me out in the morning. He gave me a ride back home and let me borrow his motorcycle…kinda." I added with a small laugh, recalling that Suigetsu was half-asleep and probably didn't even know what I was asking.

"Kinda?"

"Well, he was half-asleep when I asked him, so he probably didn't even-"

"Wait! Your telling me that this Sushi guy is at your house? Sleeping? And lent you his motorcycle without even knowing? Uhhh stranger-danger Sakura! You don't even know the guy. For all you know he could be thrashing your house!" she exclaimed.

"It's Suigetsu and he's not so bad. He bought me Starbucks." I said with a smile.

"Just because a guy buys you Starbucks doesn't make him a good guy."

"He isn't so bad." I said. Then I remembered something. "In fact he's kinda sexy." I said hoping Uchiha heard that.

"Sexy?"

"He kissed me. It was pretty hot." I exaggerated, since nothing really had happened in that kiss.

"Wow."

"Yep."

Then I felt something in my pocket buzz. It was a call from a number I didn't know.

"Hello? Who's this?" I asked.

"It's Suigetsu. Can you tell me where the hell my motorcycle is?" he said obviously outraged.

"Whoa, how did you get my number?" I asked.

"I had your phone remember. Tell me where my bike is." he sounded angry.

Ino looked at me curiously. I smiled.

"It's Suigetsu." I told her. This time Uchiha didn't hide the fact that he was hearing out conversation, because he stood up and walked towards me.

"Lend me the phone." he said.

"The hell I will. Get your own! Last time I checked you pretty much told me to fuck off." I said bitterly, as I recalled the day he told me he'd never be into me and to give up.

"Sakura." he said firmly. He said it in a way that made his voice itself powerful enough to make me obey him, and then I just stared at him blankly. That was the first time he'd ever call my name.

"Sakura! What's going on? Where's my-" I heard Suigetsu say on the end of the line, but was cut off as Uchiha…as Sasuke took my phone away from me.

"Suigetsu." he said.

"Where are you?"

"What the fuck are you doing there?" he asked as he eyed me. I just turned away from him stubbornly for taking away my phone.

"That's not -"

"Ok…well it's better if you stay at-"

Sasuke seemed a bit annoyed but turned to me. "He's wondering how long he can stay at your house?"

Suigetsu wanted to stay at my house more. This gave me an idea.

"Tell him he can stay as long as he wants." I told Sasuke with a smile.

He turned away and spoke into the phone again.

"As long as you want." he said.

"Alright…no I don't think that's- ok…alright, see you then." he said as he hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"Is Suigetsu going to stay at my house for tonight?" I asked him with a smile.

He stared at me and then just nodded.

"That's great I love his company! I hope he stays for as long as a-"

"He's only staying for the night, he's leaving in the morning." said Sasuke with an annoyed and angry tone. He turned around and then walked away.

"Whoa. If I knew him better I'd say he was-" I cut Ino off.

"Don't even go there." I said.

Then the coached blew their whistle so we could go change into out gym clothes. Ino and I walked quickly to the locker rooms so we wouldn't be spotted. When we walked into the smelly locker room I walked to locker number 7 and opened it. It was a locker I had just in case I ever decided to skip. Ino's locker was 6 and Temair's was 8.

I took out my gym clothes which consisted of tight black shorts and a loose Blossom (PPG) shirt. I took off my tank top, skirt, and put on my gym clothes. Ino wore loose gym shorts and a yellow Happy Bunny shirt that said 'like I need your approval' shirt. Temari wore tight fitting black shorts like mine and a shirt that said 'Real Men Don't Sparkle' which I thought was hilarious since Ino was a major Twilight fan. She was into that vampire kinda thing. The three of us walked out of the locker rooms and Temari went to go sit down with Shikamaru. What really surprised me was when I saw Sasuke sitting down, looking as hot as ever with a tight fitting muscle shirt that showed his muscular body, with Suigetsu by his side. I stared at Suigetsu in shock.

"Hey gorgeous." I head an unfamiliar voice say.

I turned to look into deep black eyes, and probably the palest guy in the world. His hair was dark and cropped.

"Sai!" Ino squealed. She ran to the pale guy and hugged him tightly.

What the fuck! Who the hell is this pale guy…Omg don't tell me that's…

"Sakura! This is my friend Sai! The guy I was telling you about. Umm my mystery guy." she added with a shy smile. "You didn't tell me you were transferring so soon!"

"It was a surprise." said the pale guy…Sai with a smile.

"Well…umm." Ino looked at me shyly. She obviously wanted more time with Mr. Pale.

"I got you." I said as I rolled my eyes and smiled. "See you later."

I was about to sit on the bleachers when I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Suigetsu calling me over, I had forgotten about him. I walked to where he was and I sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Checking if my Motorcycle is still alive." he said in an almost bitter tone.

"Hey, I asked and you said yes!" I told him defensively.

"I was asleep! And you owe me now."

"What! Are you serious? It's not like I killed your bike."

"You owe me."

I rolled my eyes.

"What do I owe you?"

"Your mine for today." he said as he put an arm around my waist.

"Whoa! Nooo! After what you did to me in the morning I think not. In fact we're even now." I told him as I scooted away from him.

"It was just a small kiss."

I just stared at him not really knowing what to do. Before I got to decide what I was going to do, the coach ,Might Guy, told us to start stretching because we were apparently going to run laps today.

Great. =\

As I stood up to go to the bleachers Suigetsu put his hand on around my waist. I turned and glared at him. If people saw me all handsy with him, it would get all around the school and my reputation about being a sluty whore wouldn't get any better so I pulled away from him.

"Look, Sui-"

"Let's go. We need to talk." I heard Sasuke say in his usual deep and un-friendly voice to Suigetsu. Hmm this gave me an idea.

"Aww, don't take my Suigee away from me, your so mean Sasuke." I told him with a pout, that usually made guys go crazy. Usually. But this was Sasuke Uchiha we were talking about.

"I'd be doing you a favor, since you so clearly don't want to be near him." said Sasuke. He made a point, UGH!

I actually turned a bit red.

"Well I change my mind! He isn't so bad once-" I was cut off.

"Did you just call me Suigee?" asked Suigetsu.

"Yup." I said with a smile.

"Cute and hot. That's killer." he said as he lowered his head and kissed me, so what did I do? I kissed him back of course. Especially since Uchiha was here I had to take advantage.

I put both arms around his neck and began a whole make-out fest with him, and I could tell he was enjoying it. Hell who wouldn't? He put an arm around my hair and the other around my back, closing myself to him. But as things began to heat up even more, with my using tongue action on him, something or more like an unfriendly someone pulled Suigetsu away from me.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Suigetsu exclaimed at Sasuke, who was obviously annoyed and Suigetsu obviously angry.

"Tell me what you were gonna tell me, now. Besides there'll be plenty of time for that." said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

I turned away.

"You really suck, Sasuke. You owe me." said Suigetsu as he glared at Sasuke. "Come, on." He signaled to Sasuke. "I'll see you later." he said to me, and walked away with Sasuke by his side.

I wonder what that was all about. The mysterious talk between Sasuke and Suigetsu. Whatever, I thought. I walked outside the gym and began to run my laps, ALONE!, around the football field. I ran, ALONE!, for what seemed like hours, but actually only about 5 minutes.

I continued to run, ALONE!

**GET OVER IT! Your alone so what! Sticky whore -.-**

=( shut up!

Anyways, I was running…*cough alone cough*

**-.-**

Until I felt someone grab my arm and stop me from running. I turned around to look into dark mesmerizing eyes. It was Sasuke.

He stared at me for a while as if trying to figure out what he was going to say next, but couldn't find the words.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to push him to speak.

"Suigetsu left. He won't stay over after all-"

"What! What the hell did you tell him now Uchiha!" I asked outraged. Suigetsu had left all of a sudden without even telling me goodbye? What the fuck was up with that! It had to do something with his talk with Sasuke that was for sure.

He turned away and just began to run his laps.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I ran to catch up to him. I caught up to his pace and tugged on his arm.

"What the hell was that? Don't ignore me!" I said as he plainly…well ignored me.

He just turned to me and looked down at the hand that was grabbing his arm. Oh yeah, he said to never touch him again huh. I smiled as I got an idea.

"You're a slow runner Uchiha." I said as I sped my pace and dragged him alone with me.

Apparently he didn't like being told things because he sped his pace and was dragging me now. And that was just as planned. I 'accidentally' tripped on 'rock' and fell down which brought him down with me since I was still holding on to him. But this backfired in a horribly painful way.

Since I fell down with Sasuke he put his hands out in front of him to keep HIM from falling down, but I had nothing to support me so as I fell I twisted my ankle and that was hurting like hell.

"Fuck!" I let out in pain. I put both hands around my ankle and winced in pain.

He just stared at me, not really knowing what to do. Probably trying to figure out if I was faking or being real, since apparently to him I usually lie.

'**usually'? more like always -.-**

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Damn it! It's all your stupid fault Uchiha!" I yelled at him, while glaring.

"My- What the hell did I do?" he asked, obviously angered.

I looked away from him and focused on my ankle. I had to go to the nurse or something, this is bad. If I have to wear a cast, homecoming will be ruined!

"Ugh! I have such stupid luck! This blows and my-" I halted as I saw Sasuke lean down and look at my ankle carefully. He touched my ankle and I winced in pain, just like before.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to…" I stopped as I felt Sasuke put his arms under me and pick me up bridal style. I blushed as he picked me up.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing?" I asked flustered.

He looked down at me and smirked.

"I bet not every guy can make you blush and stutter like this."

That made me blush even more! So I smacked him on the head.

He winced lightly but didn't really pay attention to me.

Where the hell did all this confidence come from! First he tells me to leave him alone, and now he's teasing me and carrying me? I don't get him at all! He's hot then he's cold!…he's yes and then no he's in and then-

**OK, we get it! Your quoting-**

That's it! I've had it!

**Hey, don't get mad at me I was-**

Not you!

"What the hell is up with you? Your hot then your cold, you're a total jackass and now you help me? What the fuck is up with you Uchiha?" I asked him straight out.

He kicked the door to the gym open and then looked down at me in a serious way. All humor and tease was now gone.

Oops, maybe I shouldn't of said anything…

**-.- nooo~ you think? This is Uchiha after all.**

"Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I'll leave you in pain to die." he said.

I looked at him, more puzzled than ever. He hated me?

**Nooo~ he loves you -.-**

But why? What had I ever done to him?

"If you hate me then why did you just act so friendly with me a moment ago? You act so off with me…you always do."

He stayed quiet for a while as we made our way to the nurses office.

"Because it's better to look at you as Sakura, a klutzy girl who can be annoying and irritating as hell, than to see you as…"he said after a moment and then drifted off and then kicked the door to the nurse open.

"What's the meaning of-" Asked a very angered nurse named Shizune who was cut of by Sasuke.

"She hurt her ankle." was all he said, as he sat me down on a bed.

I looked up at him. Sasuke…what were you going to say? See me as who?

He didn't even take a last glance at me as he left the nurses office.

Sasuke…

"What happened? Are you alright? What ankle?" she asked.

"The right one." I replied as I looked down at me ankle. Being with Sasuke…it made me forget the pain…I was falling way to deep…just like before with…Him. I shook of the memories of Him and lay down on the bed.

"Can I just rest for a while?" I asked.

"Of Course." she said.

And with that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Please Review =]


	6. Chapter 6 An Unlikely Job

**REVIEW TIME:**

**Sasuxsaku lover101**: Glad you like it! =D

**Animegurl298**: Thx! =D and don't worry sasukexsakura moments will be a bit more later because I don't want to rush things lol and don't worry Itachi will play a big part on this story =] he's one of my favorite characters as well =D

**Princess-dq**: Thx for the awesome reviews =D

**Fingring**: thx so much! =D

**Mrcornish**: yeah ^^" I'll try to cut back on the long chapters xD I get carried away. Thx for the review! =D

**Man-chan**: Thx soooo much for being my first review! Glad you like it! =D

Anyways thx to everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it =] Well here's the next chapter hope you all like =]

* * *

**{Chapter 6- An Unlikely Job?}**

"Sakura! Wake up!" I heard a much eager Ino call to me.

I woke up to their annoying sound and looked up to Ino and Temari who were literally shoving me around so I'd wake up. I remembered I had slept in the nurses office.

"What?" I said angrily as I sat up on the bed.

"Homecoming has been delayed!" exclaimed Ino.

"What? Why?." I began as I began to straighten out my hair.

"TenTen was caught red handed! She's been eliminated as homecoming Queen candidate!" said Ino.

"What? Why? When did this happen?" I asked obviously curious.

"Well, apparently she sent a certain someone to mess with the votes. So now the votes will be counted at the actual homecoming dance." said Temari.

"Whoa, the hag stooped that low?" I said with a smirk. Yeah, well the bitch would never beat me fair and square.

"Yeah, and you won't guess what we found out!" added Ino with a huge smile.

"What?"

"Sasuke works at McDonalds!" said Ino with a laugh. "Look at that the great Uchiha works at a fast food restaurant!" Ino was literally 'LMAO-ing'. It was pretty

funny.

**LMAO-Ing? WTF!**

-.- (laughing my ass off)

"No. Fucken. Way. Are you guys serious?"

"Heard it from Choji! He was there eating…obviously and Sasuke was the one on the cash register." He said while laughing again.

I smiled. Paybacks a bitch Uchiha.

"Guess that means we're eating MickeyD's today!" I said with a smile as I stood up.

"Alright!" said Ino.

When we got to McDonalds I kept a low profile and sat on a table before Sasuke could spot me of any of us.

"Sakura whats the plan?" asked Ino egarly.

I smiled. He owes me for being mean earlier…

**HE HELPED YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!**

Yeah! But he hates me remember!

**True, but then again who wouldn't hate you **

-.-

"Well…I'm just gonna be one of thoes picky picky people who order a mix and match of things an-"

"Sakura, I thought you liked the guy not hated him." said Temari.

I looked at her confused.

"I do…what are you talking about?"

"If you like him you should not be an ass to him, your only gonna get on his bad side and he'll be annoyed and come to hate you, then-"

"He already hates me, so who cares." I interrupted bitterly.

"He does?" asked Ino.

I turned away.

"I'm gonna order something already." I said.

"Alright, we'll wait here." said Temari.

"What! No! I wanna go too!" exclaimed Ino.

"Just wait here Ino." said Temair.

I walked to the counted at the moment Sasuke's eyes met with mine, I couldn't help but notice the look on his face; annoyance and surprise. When it was my turn to order he looked awkward and if I knew him any better I'd say he was embarrassed. Which was really out of character for him.

He let out a sigh before speaking to me.

"Welcome to McDonalds may I…alright laugh all you want spread it to the school I don't care." he said. Oh, so that's what this was about. He was embarrassed that I'd see him working here and tell the whole school. Well, whatever since this guy hates me so much I won't bother with him…although messing with him for a bit would be fun.

**-.- bitch, you never learn**

"Whatever." I said indifferently. "I want a McFlurry…oreo." I told him.

He seemed impassive and began to push the buttons on the cash register.

"Will that be all?" he asked.

I smiled this is where the really fun begins.

"And fries that'll be all."

He pressed more buttons and then looked up at me. "It'll be $4.98." he said.

"Hmm…on second thought I don't want any fries."

He had a stoic expression like always. I smiled. I'm not done yet Uchiha

"$2.76"

"Hmm…I'm feeling hungry. I'd like a BigMac." I told him with a smile.

He was beginning to look annoyed. Perfect.

"$7.5-"

"A BigMac's too big…maybe just a regular buger."

He looked at me sharply and seemed to caught onto what I was doing. To my surprise he smirked.

"The other costumers will get angry if you don't hurry." he said.

"Then they can use the other cashier."

"Look, I know-"

"I want a Mcflurry that's all." I said finally.

He pushed some buttons and then waited…waited for me to say something else. He just knew that.

"You know the service here is slow, I might have to speak to your manager." I said.

He turned away and began to prepare the McFlurry. When he set it on the counter I smiled.

"You know, I just remembered something. I'm on a no chocolate diet so on second thought I just want a cone." I said.

He smirked in annoyance. I was getting to him like always.

"Alright. 1.08" he said. I gave him the money and he left to prepare the food.

He brought back a cone and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but really the service here is bad, I might speak to your manager an-"

"Next." he cut me off.

I turned away angerly. Stupid Uchiha! I thought. I walked back to the table and sat down and licked my cone.

"So what happened?" asked Temari.

"Nothing really…he was being a S-'**ass'**-uke." I told them bitterly.

Ino just shook her head.

"Well now it's our turn to order." said Temari. "Arent you hungry Sakura?"

I shook my head.

I began to eat my cone and then I noticed something very…strange…the cone…I looked at my cone and sure enough the bottom of the cone was filled with chocolate. I smirked.

So you like to play too huh Uchiha. I smiled, here I go.

I walked to the counted and placed my cone angerly on the counter. Ino and Temari quickly turned to me, and so did Uchiha.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

Your gonna play like that? Fine. I caught glimps of a man in a white shirt. Manager. Great. Today's a Sakura-Day! Hell yeah!

"What the hell is this?" I asked outraged, hoping his manager would hear.

He just glared at me, he knew what I was trying to do. It's like he could read me. _Don't _he mouthed.

I just smiled.

"Well you already hate me so it wouldn't matter huh." I said.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'll go remake a the cone-"

"What's going on here?" asked a deep voice from behind. His manager. The then looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, is Mr. Uchiha being rude? What did he do?"

The man then turned to Uchiha.

"Your on the line already Uchiha! Stop messing with the customers!" He then turned to me again. "I'm sorry Miss. What's wrong?"

From behind the manager Sasuke's eyes met with mine. A strange feeling came over me and I knew I was going out of line…he had helped me after all…ugh, I hate being nice.

**This is being nice! Wtf!**

Ugh!

"Nothings wrong. I…was just messing with him because I know him." I said with a smile.

Sasuke had his back turned but I think I saw one of his small smiles. And that actually made me feel…happy. J

"Oh, well then alright. But Sasuke it's cleaning duty for you now, Maki is on his way."

Sasuke looked annoyed at the sound of this but nodded nonetheless. He handed my a new cone and left.

"What was that?" asked Ino. As she walked over to me holding a latte.

"That wasn't so bad, in fact…I think I saw Sasuke smile. That's a first if you ask me. I've never seen the guy smile." Temari said while holding a smoothie. We began to walk back to out table.

"Temari that wasn't a smile…it was…" Ino drifted off trying to figure out the word.

"A small smile." I told her as I sat down on our table.

"Ehh~ never thought of that but I guess that makes sense." said Ino.

We chatted for a bit and then we were finished with our snacks.

"I honestly can't believe he works here." said Temari as she looked ahead to where Sasuke was now mopping.

"Yeah, it isn't the type of job he'd have, I mean really." added Ino.

"I know." I said as I looked over to where Sasuke was.

It honestly looked…sad. Him having a job like this. =\

"Let's go." said Ino.

Temari nodded.

"Alright." I said as I stood up.

We began to walk to the door when I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Sakura." I heard his voice say.

I turned around to see Sasuke staring straight at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He looked a bit awkward like before. I smiled. He didn't like to show his feelings did he. I walked over to him and smiled.

"You really don't like showing your feelings do you? Your always trying to keep yourself hidden."

He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Being hidden helps in many ways." he said.

Those words got to me. As open as I was I didn't let people look into my past…now that I think of it I'm kinda like Sasuke. Keeping a part of me hidden. Of course that helps…that had helped me be who I am today.

**Help? It only made you a conceded bitch**

But it helped hide what I'm really all about…It helped me hide away all about Him…

"By not being open…it helps you not be as vulnerable." I told him.

He looked at me as if he were taken aback. I could tell he would never in a million years think that we would have something in common or even relate to something I would say.

"Yeah." he then said after a while.

"Sakura, come on." I heard Ino say.

"Well I gotta go." I said as I began to walk backwards and waved at him slightly.

"Hey, watch out-" said Sasuke alarmed.

As I walked backwards I had totally forgotten that he was mopping and the floor was wet. I slipped and was about to fall down, and as I tried to regain my balance I accidentally kicked the bucket of water; which caused even more water to spill and only made things worse. Everything seemed to go in slow motion like in movies, but luckily Sasuke caught onto my hand and held his other hand out to support us both before I hit the floor.

"Damn." I said softly.

"Sakura! Are you are ok?" asked Ino as she hurried to where I was.

"Sakura, you alright?" asked Temari as she came over to where we were.

"Yeah, I-" I began, but was cut off by an angry voice.

"Damn it Uchiha! Can't you do anything rite! You should've put the 'Caution' sign here! I'm so sorry Miss are you alright?" asked the Manager.

Sasuke helped my get up and turned to the manager. Damn, this was bad. Sasuke was going to get in trouble and it was all my fault. The progress I'd made with him would be gone and he'd hate me even more.

"No, don't get mad at him! It was my fault and I'm alright." I told the Manager exasperatedly.

"Heh, and now you've even got your friend to lie for you. Geez,-"

Wait hold up! Who the hell says 'Geez' nowadays! It this guy really that old fashioned.

**-.- get back to the story!**

"-I can't believe Itachi recommended you. Your nothing like him, your just a pathetic kid. Clean this up an-"

"No." Sasuke said.

Sasuke's expression scared me. It was like looking at a different person. When he was mad at me I was intimidated, but this was something else. He was like a different person. His expression was filled with anger…no…hate.

"Clean this yourself, I quit." he said as he began to take of an apron and threw it on the floor.

Why was he so mad…then something came up to me…those words…it was what Deidara had told him that day in class.

"_You think you're the shit don't you Uchiha? But your just a pathetic kid_."

"_Your nothing like him, your just a pathetic kid_."

Fuck, this was bad.

"Uchiha! Your not leaving this mess you made, clean it up and then leave."

"I said no." Sasuke said as he turned back at his manager. He turned away was half way out the door when he turned back. "And don't ever compare me to that man." And with that he was out the door and gone.

I could only stare after him. Who was this Itacki? Why did he hate him that much? Maybe…then something came up to me.

"_Because it's better to look at you as Sakura, a klutzy girl who can be annoying and irritating as hell, than to see you as_…"

As who? Maybe this Itacki person was who I reminded him of. I needed to know!

I walked towards the manager and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and seemed surprised.

"Who's Itacki?" I asked him eagerly.

"Sakura what are you-" Ino began.

"Who?" asked the manager.

"Itacki! The man you were talking about." I told him.

He scratched the back of his head and began to laugh.

Wtf!

"This isn't a joke!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura he said Itachi not Itacki." said Temari with a smile.

"Oh…well Itachi who is that?" I asked.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. Quite the brothers at that." he said.

"What do you mean?"

The manager shook his head and scratched the back of his head…again.

What so this guy had flees or something? He keeps scratching his head. Gross. 'it's called a shower' I wanted to tell him, but I knew this wasn't the moment for my attitude.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really say any more information."

Damn it! Maybe I reminded Sasuke of his brother, but I needed for information on him.

"Ugh, your hopeless!" I exclaimed to the manager. "Come on." I said as I grabbed Temari and Ino and walked out of McDonalds.

"Sakura, hey wait. What's with you all of a-"

"Just get me to my house." I said as I opened the back door to Temairs car. I needed to know about this guy and I knew just who to talk to.

"What are you-" I cut off Ino.

"Just hurry please." I said.

Ino and Temari shrugged but got into the car and drove off without another word.

Itachi…maybe he was…my same height? No…maybe he was…maybe he wore pink! Or maybe pink was his color…OMG! Maybe he had pink hair like me!

**What guy has pink hair? -.- that's kinda gay.**

=( _Shuichi_ from _Gravitation_ has pink hair! And _Szayel Aporro Granz _from _Bleach_ also had pink hair!

**-.- Otaku**

I'm not! Ugh!

But really maybe his brother has pink hair and I remind him of Itachi. Maybe that's why he hates me.

**Or maybe his brother is just a conceited bitch like you **

I'm not…that conceited anymore…ugh, not since I met Sasuke. He makes me doubt myself….kinda…but still.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at my house.

"Alright thanks." I said as I got off the car and hurried off inside my house.

When I walked inside I literally ran to my room and sat on my bed. I got my cell and checked my incoming calls.

SCORE FOR ME! Yes! Suigetsu's number was still here. Let's just hope he tells me something about Itachi. I dialed his number and waited.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I heard Suigetsu say.

"Uhh…are you high? Don't call me that."

"I love you too, baby and I'm great, but I miss you already. I'm just relaxing here, with an acquaintance."

What the…acquaintance…he doesn't sound high. So then what's going on?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, well she didn't listen to your warning."

There was something he was trying to tell me but I wasn't sure what it was. Then it came to me.

Acquaintance+She=Bitch

"So your with the bitch I spoke to earlier huh?"

"Yep. And I told you to be careful. Gosh your just so sweet."

Damn. This is wasting my time.

"Suigetsu…Do you-" he cut me off.

"What! Your coming to visit! That's great! When are you coming over."

"Oh god Suigetsu are you serious?"

"Please baby, I miss you a lot. And I know your busy with school, but maybe just for the weekend."

Damn it. I wanted to know about Itachi…ugh.

"Alright." I told him after a while.

"Aww thanks baby." he said.

This was getting annoying. Then it came to me.

"Um…Suigetsu…where do you live?"

He laughed on the other end.

"Your so funny baby. I'll call you later 'kay. Bye. Love you too."

And the line went dead.

Damn.

I closed my eyes and lay on my bed. I hope Suigetsu calls me back so I can ask about Itachi. And then I just fell asleep.

"_I've got your picture, I'm coming with you Dear Maria Count me in. I've got your picture, I'm coming with you Dear Maria Count me in_."

"Ugh, shut up!" I groaned as I woke up and saw my cell buzzing like mad. I picked up my cell and answered.

"Yeah?" I asked. I didn't even know who it was.

"Sakura?" said Suigetsu on the other side.

"Oh, it's you. What?" I asked.

"Are you mad? You sound-"

"I just woke up."

"Oh, well anyways about earlier. Sorry, she was there and I couldn't pass the opportunity. Anyways, im curious. Did you really mean it when you said you'd visit or was it a lie."

I thought of this for a moment.

"Well, I could go for a vacation." I said honestly.

I could almost here his smile.

"Then that's perfect."

"So where are you again?"

"Village Hidden in the waterfall. It's not that far." he said.

"Oh."

"So when are you- wait why did you call me earlier?"

"I…wanted to ask you something…"

"About?"

I paused for a moment and then answered him.

"Do you know anything about Itachi? Sasuke's older brother." I asked.

"Yes." He said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Do I remind you of him in any way?"

"No…why do you ask? How do you know about Itachi? Did Sasuke tell you something?"

"No…well kinda. Well he doesn't like his brother, and he told me earlier that he doesn't like me cuz I remind him of someone, but he didn't tell me who. So I was wondering that maybe I remind him of his brother that's why he doesn't like me." I said in a rush.

"Your nothing like Itachi." he said automatically.

"Not even pink hair?" I asked.

He laughed. "Itachi doesn't have pink hair."

"Alright then, maybe someone else." I said.

"Probably. Anyways when are you gonna visit?" he asked early. "Can you be here by tomorrow morning?"

"Well it's about two hours from here to there. I can get there in maybe 10am." I told him.

"Perfect." he said. He gave me directions to his place, said his goodbyes and hung-up.

I was gonna stay there for a night and then leave on Sunday. It was going to be a fun. I grabbed my Gucci suitcase and began to pack my clothes. I put a toothbrush, shampoo, blow drier, and other essentials. I put up my alarm clock and then went to bed, ready for a new day.

* * *

PLZ READ!

**Authors Notes: yeah I know this chapter was pretty short and boring but I promise the next one will be much better =D I'm thinking of updating the next chapter sooner because I know this chapter was very sucky compared to the other ones xD gomen! So I'll try to update maybe Wednesday? I can't promise anything though because sadly school starts on Monday for me ='( yeah lameeee =\ so well see what happens =D**

**Anyways Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprising Visit

**Authors Notes**: I didn't update last week sry! I'll update two chapters today hope you like

* * *

**{Chapter 7 - A Visit to Suigetsu's and a surprising visit}**

It had taken me about more than the two hours to get to Suigetsu's place. I had actually driven from my house to here, which was even more annoying than I thought. I felt so stiff and uncomfortable I could almost feel a headache coming on.

When I got to his 'house' I was surprised to see that it was actually an apartment.

Great…a small place -.- ugh.

**Bitch! Not everyone's as rich and spoiled as you!**

-.- I'm not spoiled.

I rang the door bell and in a few seconds time Suigetsu opened the door.

"I thought you'd ditch me." he said with a lazy smile that showed his cute canine tooth.

I smiled.

"I said I'd come. I keep to my word." I told him.

He smiled.

"Come on in. Need help with some bags?" he asked as I walked into his apartment. The apartment wasn't as small as I thought. He didn't have a separate dinning room like I did though. The main door led straight to the living room and to the left was where the kitchen was. His living room had a large T.V pressed against the wall and a large black couch in front of the T.V. on the other side against the wall. Between that was only a small glass coffee table. The floor was all ceramic tile.

I turned to Suigetsu and handed him my keys. He looked at me puzzled.

"Can you get my bags? I'm tired from all the driving." I said with a smile, hoping he'd actually do it.

He cocked his head and shrugged as he got my keys and walked outside. My car stood out, so I was sure he'd find it.

Meanwhile I walked to the black couch and lay down. Damn I could do for a massage. A few minutes passed and I heard the door open.

"How long as you gonna stay again? I thought it was only for one night, yet you brought three bags!" he said as he struggled to get all three bags into the house without them falling. Hmm…something came up to my mind as I walked up to him as his put all three bags on the floor and shut the door. I put both hands gently on his chest and looked up at him with a pout on my face.

"It sounds as if having me stay here for more than one night would be a bother to you Suigee~." I began as I wrapped both arms around his neck. "Don't you want me here?" I asked with another cute pout.

His face turned to one of torn and surprise.

"Of course I want you to stay, I was just surprised with all the bags you brought that's all." he said as he hugged me tightly.

I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Then don't complain." I said as I struck my tongue out at him teasingly.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You sure are a tease aren't you Sakura." he said as he patted my head.

I smiled and sat back on the couch.

"So when am I going to meet this crazy bitch of yours Suigee~?" I asked.

"Soon. In fact I'm gonna call her right now." he said as he grabbed his cell and began to dial some numbers.

"She's here. Wanna meet her so you'll stop calling me a liar." asked Suigetsu temptingly.

"Ehh right now?"

"No, she's just-"

Suigetsu turned to me and shrugged.

"She's on her way." he said.

"Alright, let me just take a quick shower and change 'kay. I don't plan on meeting this bitch like this. I'm all stiff and sweaty-" he cut me off with a tight hug.

"You look fine anyway, haven't I told you before?" he said.

I smiled and pushed him off me.

"Thanks but I do need a shower." I said as I grabbed one of my bags.

"Want me to help bathe you? I won't mind." he said seductively.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you won't, but I'll pass for today." I said as I got my bags.

He led me to the bathroom and then left. I was hoping for a warm bath but there was only a small shower.

Great =\

I took a warm shower and rinsed my hair with my favorite shampoo that smelled like flowers. After that I washed my body and before I knew it I was done.

I dried myself off and then began to put on my clothes which consisted of a green/blue tight shirt with a blue skirt. I then dried off my hair and left it loose.

When I walked out of the bathroom I was surprised to see Suigetsu laying down on the bed with his eyes closed. He looked tired.

I walked to into a light blue colored room, which seemed to be Suigetsu's room. His room was pretty plain, not much was on the walls or anything. He had a large bed with light green sheets on them and two pillows. There was a small closet and large window on the side. I put my bag on the floor and left the room. I walked back to the living room and sat next to Suigetsu who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

I smiled and I played with his hair lightly. He must have sensed my touched because then he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from his hair.

He shook his head.

"I was just resting." he said as he sat up and looked me over. "Nice." he complimented.

"Thanks."

The doorbell then rang.

"Looks like she's here." said Suigetsu as he walked towards the door. Before he opened the door he turned to be. "I need you to be a total…well I need your attitude on this one, like before when you bite her off on the phone."

I looked at him. "So you need me to be a bitch." I said as a mater of fact, not really a question.

He nodded with a smile.

Great. This is gonna be fun.

**-.- your gonna be more bitchy then usual? This is gonna be a show**

=] well then sit back and enjoy

As he opened the door things seemed to be going in slow motion. I was so eager to see this bitch who seemed to annoy Suigetsu so much and what a whore for throwing herself at others.

**Like you!**

I don't throw myself at others!

**Yeah, sure buddy.**

Whatever.

Anyways, the door finally opened and I was surprised when I saw her barge into the door. She was a bitch alright, I could tell. And she was an ugly bitch at that. She had the ugliest red/pink hair with red eyes and the ugliest round glasses, that looked like they were meant for old ladies, not for bitchy red\pink heads.

She looked me over and smirked.

"I'd expect nothing more. She is an ugly bitch, you exaggerated Suigetsu." she began with an ugly manly voice.

Ugh, this bitch was even worse than TenTen.

"Well than if I'm an ugly bitch then you're just trash." I said with a smile.

She turned bright red and I just smirked.

"Shut up you bitch! You're here after my boy-"

"Your boyfriend?" I said as I laughed. "He's been mine wayyy before you two broke up. Or do you honestly think you were the only one in his life? Open your eyes honey, your just second best and you always will be." I said as I put a hand on my hip.

She turned to Suigetsu who literally started laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Suigetsu?" he asked outraged.

Suigetsu just shook his head and walked towards me and put his arm around my waist.

"Your so blunt cherry. I Didn't think you'd actually tell her the truth about us." he said.

The bitch just stared at us wide-eyed.

I smiled. Great this meant I was doing awesome.

"Well Suigee~" I said in a cute voice as I slightly turned his head my way with a finger and placed a light kiss on him. "She won't leave other wise." I said with my infamous pout.

He seemed started but then regained himself quickly.

"Well-"

The bitch cut him off.

"Suigetsu! She's lying isn't she! You can't be-"

"She's being honest, Karin. Now just leave. Me and my cherry are gonna have sex again…unless you wanna watch, knowing how much you love to do that." he said with a smirk. Oh so the bitches name is Karin?

**Nooo~ he just called her that for the hell of it -.- dumb-ass**

-.-

The bitched turned bright red.

"Your disgusting Suigetsu. You'll never have anything better than me-"

"Aww and she's funny, how cute. Better than you? Honey, I'm all he's ever dreamed of and everything you don't have." I said with a smile.

She let out a loud scream and then threw a picture frame at Suigetsu.

"Your lose!" she said as she turned around.

"He won't lose anything…Well maybe just a pathetic ex-girlfriend, but he gained one hell of a woman." I said.

Without another word she stormed off and slammed the door on her way out.

Whooo~ I win =D

"Whoo." I said as I turned to Suigetsu who looked at me closely with strange smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. "Did I go to far this time?"

He put both arms around my waist and pulled my to the couch. He was sitting behind me and turned to him in surprise. What was going on.

"You sure are one hell of a person aren't you?" he said as he put his head on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yep. You like what you see?" I said teasingly.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Hell yeah." he sighed and put his head back. "I sure envy Sasuke right now."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Sasuke? What does he have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Your into him."

"Oh…well, I-"

"It's alright. Anyways now I owe you, so what do you wanna do?" he asked.

I looked down in embarrassment.

"Well I'm kinda hungry to be honest." I said.

He laughed and pulled me up from the couch.

"Where to? Today you can do whatever you want. My treat." he said.

I smiled this was going to be fun =D

We had arrived at a small restaurant and sat on a booth.

"So what's-" began Suigetsu but was cut off when my cell began to buzz.

I got my cell and saw that it was a txt from Ino.

_Sakura! Where the_

_Fuck are you!_

_I thought we_

_Were gonna _

_Hang 2day &_

_Go homecoming_

_Shopping! Reply_

_Soon_

"Aww fuck." I let out. I had totally forgotten about homecoming. It had been rescheduled to be on Monday.

How boring.

And I…I had the dress, but not the most important thing.

A date.

How lame would it be for me to actually go to homecoming without a date. Ugh,

"What is it?" asked Suigetsu.

"My friend just reminded me of homecoming." I said.

He looked confused.

"Aren't girls usually happy in this sort of thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, girls who have a date, which I don't. I have the dress, but not a date. And I don't wanna ask Deidara 'cuz well…things got a little off last time we were together." I admitted. I hadn't even spoken to him since.

" 'A date'? Gee, well since there are no guys around you, you don't have a date huh." he said in an undertone.

I looked up at him.

"Wait are you…" I began.

He looked away stubbornly. I smiled.

"Suigee~ would you like to be my date for homecoming?" I asked.

He turned to me.

"Well since your being so insistent I guess I cant refuse." he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks I owe you."

The rest if the day we spent it laughing and having lots of fun together. We had eaten together, gone to the mall, park, and even bowling. And before we both knew it, it was already about 9pm and we went back to Suigetsu's apartment. I took a shower first, then he did then we both had a soundless sleep, from how tired we were.

When I woke up the next I heard the annoying doorbell ring, which irritated me. It was about 9 in the morning and I was still tired.

Who the hell would be up this early?

**Early birds**

-.-

I walked to the couch to wake up Suigetsu. (he had taken the couch and Sakura took the bed)

"Hmmm." he growled.

"Were you expecting company? There's someone at the door." I explained.

He opened his eyes lightly and shook his head.

"It's probably Karin again."

"Ugh, doesn't she ever learn?" I asked annoyed.

"Tell her to go away cherry blossom." said Suigetsu as he closed his eyes again.

This bitch is so annoying, I want her to get off my case so she'll get the hint and leave…then something came to me.

"Suigee~" I said as I tugged his hair lightly.

"Hmm."

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly.

"I wanna make it seem as if we spent all night having sex so she'll stop bugging you." I said with a smile.

He smiled and sat up.

"I like how you think cherry. Come on." he said as she led me to his room and started to browse through his drawers.

"Ah. Here we go." he said as he handed me a large white shirt.

I smiled As I began to take off my cami.

"Wait cherry." said Suigetsu with a small blush. "Damn." he said as he then walked out of the room and left me to change. The doorbell kept ringing.

"Hurry cherry." I heard Suigetsu say from the living room.

I put on Suigetsu's white shirt with fit me large and went up to my mid thigh. Then I thought of something else. I took off my bra and shorts which left me in nothing but the large shirt and panties.

This looks more fitting, I thought

**Yeah, you would know about that**

Shut it.

I looked at myself in a large mirror and began to mess up my hair. Now it looked all disheveled and out of place.

I walked out of Suigetsu's room and into the living room.

"How do I look?" I asked as I gave a twirl.

His jaw opened as he looked me over.

"God, I hate Sasuke even more now. What a lucky bastard to have you wanting him."

He sighed and walked back to his room.

"Give that bitch hell cherry blossom." called Suigetsu.

I smiled.

I was ready. That bitch was gonna be wide-eyed now. I walked towards the door with a smile.

I'm ready for round two bitch, just watch yourself, I thought smugly.

I opened the door with a smile, I was ready for the bitch, but what I was not ready for was the person standing right in front of me.

It wasn't the bitch who was at the door. It was Sasuke.

Fuck.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sasuke?

**[Chapter 8 Sasuke?]**

I stared at Sasuke in surprise. He looked as amazed to see me here as I was of him. He wasn't the one who was supposed to see me like this! I felt so exposed in front of him.

**That's because you are exposed!**

I was only wearing a large shirt over me and panties. Hair was a mess, everyone would guess we'd have had sex all night. Fuck my luck.

**See that's why you shouldn't be a slut =p**

He looked me over and then made a face of pure disgust.

"Sasuke this isn't-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Later." said Sasuke as he turned around and left.

"Wait Sasuke!" I called as I began to follow him.

"Don't come out like that!" he barked.

Holy shit! I forgot I was so exposed with nothing but a damn shirt and panties! Fuck!

I walked back inside and shut the door. I put my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor.

Fuck my damn luck. Sasuke saw me…like this! And the worst part was that it wasn't real! It was an act for that stupid bitch, but he was the one who saw me like this. Damn it all! He probably thinks I'm a slut…and he hates. It was my fault he got fired for playing stupid immature games and now this! Ugh, this isn't fair why me why me! Ugh!

"Cherry what happened…"Suigetsu began as he walked out of his room and walked towards me.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked alarmed as he saw me on the floor. He crouched down to be at my eye level.

"It's wasn't the bitch who was at the door." I said as I buried my head in my hands.

"What? Then who was…fuck, don't tell me it was…" he drifted off.

I nodded.

"Sasuke." I finally managed to say as I looked up at him.

He put his hand on his forehead and stood up.

"This is bad."

Sasuke would hate me and think I'm just some easy slut as the rumors say. He wouldn't even listen to me if I tried to talk to him…unless…someone he knew and trusted told him. That's it!

"Suigetsu! You tell him what happened that way he won't think I slept with you. Tell him it was all an act for that bitch." I said.

He shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"What? Yeah, it is he knows you, you can tell him. He'll believe you." I insisted.

He seemed to be lost in thought as if there was something he didn't want me to know, something that only he knew.

"What is it?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"Please Suigetsu…I really…" I began.

I really what? Loved Sasuke? Impossible. I had forgotten what that was a long time ago when He left. But the little time I had spent with Sasuke kept replaying in my head.

That first encounter, as cold as it was that was our beginning. Then that time during lunch, that day during gym, then that moment in McDonalds…ok so there really hasn't been many Sasuke and me moments, but that little time has meant a lot to me. At first I wanted Sasuke because he was a 'Sexy Mystery' as I had called it back then, but now…he was something more. He was quiet and mysterious, cold at times but also kind. Was I really falling for Uchiha? I didn't even know the answer to that myself…I won't deny that being with him always makes me feel…well a lot of things all bundled into one.

"I'll talk to him and see what's up, but I won't grantee anything. Sasuke's pretty stubborn if he wants to be. But I'll be on the clear for you." said Suigetsu as he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Well I do owe you. And I don't like being in debt." he said as he turned away cutely.

**Wait 'cutely'? is that even a word?**

Idk

"Thanks Suigee~" I said with a smile.

I had ended up leaving Suigetsu's apartment at about 7pm. I wanted to stay more time, but I knew I had to get back and get ready for tomorrow night. It was homecoming and I was just eager to be there.

* * *

[**Suigetsu POV**]

Cherry had left about an hour ago and I was left in the apartment alone…like usual. I lay down in the couch and closed my eyes. I wanted to tell Sasuke what was up, but…well there just some things that are better left unsaid. But cherry…well she was the one who really wanted Sasuke to not be mad at her and think she was a slut and all.

I grunted and grabbed my cell.

That girl has me head over heels for her, but I…I hate being the nice guy all the time, I thought as I began to dial Sasuke's number.

"Yeah?" I heard Sasuke say on the other end.

"Look, Sasuke…I know you came here and, well…you saw-"

"I'm not interested in what you two were doing so -"

"No, listen to me."

He stayed quiet, which I took as him waiting for me to continue.

"…Sakura thought it was someone else, so she made it seem as if we had just…well you know. But it was all an act-"

"How convenient that I-"

"It was Karin." I said finally. I really didn't want to tell him about her but I knew he wouldn't listen to me other wise.

"Hn."

"Look anyways don't be mad at Sakura, and don't hate her because of your job or something like that. She kept saying how bad she felt 'cuz of you being fired."

"I don't…hate her. She's just…she reminds me of Her." said Sasuke finally.

I could tell how much it bothered him…well annoyed him more than anything to talk about Her. Even though he always acted so nonchalant he was just hiding what he was really feeling. He didn't have feelings for Her…but I could tell just the thought of Her angered him and hurt him. But…how does Sakura remind him of Her? Then something came to me. And earlier conversation I'd had with cherry.

_"Do you know anything about Itachi? Sasuke's older brother." she had asked. _

_"Yes." I had said hesitantly. I didn't know why she would ask about Itachi. "Why?"_

_"Do I remind you of him in any way?" she asked._

_"No…why do you ask? How do you know about Itachi? Did Sasuke tell you something?" I asked. This was so confusing. Why was she asking about him all of a sudden. Had Sasuke really told her about him?_

_"No…well kinda. Well he doesn't like his brother, and he told me earlier that he doesn't like me cuz I remind him of someone, but he didn't tell me who. So I was wondering that maybe I remind him of his brother that's why he doesn't like me." I said in a rush. _

Of course! It wasn't Itachi who Sakura reminded Sasuke of. It was Her! But why? I couldn't see how Sakura would be anything like Her.

"Sasuke, how the hell does Sakura remind you of-"

"She doesn't remind me of Her that much anymore…Sakura's…well different than her." he said cutting me off.

"Well, I don't see it. Sakura isn't a-"

"Look I gotta go. I believe what you said and I don't hate Sakura…hell she annoys me, but it doesn't go that far. Anyways I'll talk to you later." he said and then hung up the phone.

Well at least he believes me cherry. The rest is up to you. And now…well I gotta start getting ready for tomorrow.

Fuck. Ima need a tux. Damn.

* * *

**{Sakura POV}**

When I got to my house it was about 9pm. I quickly got into the shower and took a long warm bath. It was relaxing and It gave me time to think about…well Sasuke. I wondered in Suigetsu was even going to talk to him or had already spoken to him. I was tempted on calling him, but I really didn't want to sound like…

**A desperate bitch who wants a guy who is clearly out of her league**

…no…

I just couldn't get him outa my head. I just didn't want him to hate him.

When I finally got out of the shower I plopped down on my bed and look a long relaxing sleep.

It was Monday finally. Day of the Homecoming and to be honest I was ecstatic! TenTen was been eliminated so now it was just a girl named Akari the other was Sari and of course myself. I'd say the biggest competition was Akari she was also a popular girl and wasn't so bad looking. She had red hair and matching eyes.

"Sakura!" I Ino call.

I looked up ahead to spot Ino and Temari walking over to me with an less than happy look. I walked towards them in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ino looked at Temari and she sighed.

"Naruto is dating that Hinata girl! Can you believe it I mean all of a sudden! I mean I thought he liked you, but now he's dating that girl! It's so weird." said Ino.

"Even I'm surprised." added Temari. "I have no idea what's up with that. Then I asked him and he said 'It's non of your business what I do' truth of the matter is…I think he's hiding something." Temari concluded.

"Yeah, that is strange." I admitted. Naruto with that pupil-less girl? I mean he never seemed into her and then all of a sudden…yeah, weird.

"So what-" Ino was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Gotta go." I said with a slight frown. It was time for 1st…then 2nd which meant Uchiha. Ugh. I hope Suigetsu spoke to him.

"Alright see ya." said Ino as she waved and left. Then Temari left as well.

I sighed and began to walk to my class.

When class finally finished I dreaded going to Geography, but I knew I couldn't skip school anymore. When I walked through the door I felt a hand outstretch in front of me with a horrible pink nail polish color on them.

I looked up to see Kurenai staring at me.

"Nice of you to be here Ms. Haruno. You know I could expel you for all of your tardies and absences." she began.

"Forget me. You should expel the person who painted your nails. Sew them in fact for the horrendous job." I said.

"Ms. Haruno I will not accept this behavior. I'm not in a mood to put up with this." she said a bit flustered. She was acting weird.

"I'm not in a mood either so just back off." I said as I walked to my desk and sat down.

"Do you have an excuse for skipping my class on Friday? I heard you were here from lunch and on."

I looked up at her. I was not in the mood for explanation. I just wanted to talk to Sasuke already. I hadn't even noticed him before, but like always he was in his desk already.

"I slept in a bench, woke up late, a guy gave me star bucks, gave me a ride in his motorcycle, stayed at my house, he slept in my bed, I got a phone call, Got his motorcycle, so I decided to come to school. It wasn't like I was purposely skipping this class. I just wasn't planning to come at all, but well…Ino literally bitched at me and told me to get here." I concluded.

Kurenai only stared at me in…disbelieve. Ughhh fuck.

"You expect me to believe that! Referral!" she said as she got a yellow paper.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed as I got up. "I'm being honest here!" I barked.

She wrote on the paper and handed it to me. I glared at her angrily.

"Now Ms-"

"I'm not gonna get that for telling the truth!" I snapped.

"Alright, I'm calling security." she began as she grabbed the school phone.

"Go for it." I said.

She looked angered and grabbed the phone.

"Send me security over immediately."

"Two security guards will do."

She hung up and then turned to me.

"Their on their way."

"Alright." I said.

I turned away from her and saw Uchiha staring right at me…just by the thought of it I could tell he was thinking of something that was raging in on his mind. Was…was he thinking about me? I doubted it though…but I could tell there was something there.

"Wha-" I began to ask him but was cut of.

"Who's the student?" I heard a lazy voice say.

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed when I heard his voice.

I turned to him and smiled. This was the man I really respected and admired so much…and who would be disappointed to know I was the one who was in trouble.

He turned to me and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you called us over because of Sakura." he said to Kurenai.

"Well I did. She's being disrespectful and is lying."

"Lying about what?"

Kurenai seemed to be taken off guard, but regained herself.

"I asked her a simple question about why she was absent but she told a bizarre story."

"And what proof do you have that her story was a lie?" countered Kakashi.

I smiled. Thanks Kakashi.

Kurenai looked angered.

"You don't expect me to believe her story do you? It was…as they say. Total BS."

"Come on Kakashi. Drop it. Let's just leave and take Haruno to the office." said Guy.

I glared at Guy.

Kakashi just sighed.

"Sakura, did you lie on your story to Kurenai?" he asked.

"No. I was being honest." I said firmly.

"Alright. See she didn't lie. Now let's go-"

"Kakashi you don't expect me to let her go this easily she's obviously-"

"Telling the truth." said Sasuke and Kakashi in unison. Kurenai turned to Sasuke sharply and so did I. "She was with my friend, I witnessed the whole event." Sasuke finished.

"See Kurenai. Now anyways, this is wasting my time. Kurenai try to calm down." then he turned to me. "And Sakura behave yourself."

I nodded.

He then turned around and left the class room. Kurenai looked angered and annoyed but she let it go.

The class went by quickly and Kurenai, obviously hating me, ignored me and didn't even acknowledge me for the rest of the class. Fine by me. I don't mine. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Sasuke. =\

As I walked out of the class room I felt a firm hand seize me. I turned around to see a pair of blue eyes. Deidara had a less than happy face to see me, and I could understand why he was like this. After the lame thing I had told him last time we were together. He hated me that was for sure.

"Why are avoiding me?" he asked in an angered tone.

I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not avoiding you." I said.

"Yeah rite. I kept calling you on Friday and you didn't even call me back."

"I'm sorry, I was just."

"With another guy rite. I heard. You were handsy with a white haired douche bag and then you were with Uchiha. What the fuck is up with that? So now the guy likes you all of a sudden? And who's this new white haired guy?" He seemed to get angrier as he said this. "Damn it Sakura stop being a damn…" He looked away.

I just stared at him in awe then It came to me what he was going to saw which angered me.

"A damn what? A slut! Is that was you were gonna say? Look Deidara it's not like you're my damn boyfriend so stop-"

He shut me up with a deep angry kiss. I blinked in surprise and pulled away from him. What the fuck was up with him today? To do this all of a sudden. It was pissing me off.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

He looked at me closely and then just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm tired of…not having you. I'm tired of being by the sidelines as your flirt buddy who you tease but never gets serious with. Don't you get me Sakura? I love you, I want you, but it kills me inside when I see you drooling over another guy or just messing with some other guy." he said as he put both hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at him.

I turned away from him. What was I supposed to tell him? I'm sorry for not feeling the same way? I'm sorry for…

"Deidara you knew all along that I was just a tease…you know why I don't get serious with guys…you knew that I loved messing with you because you were the same-"

"But I stopped…because of you. Damn it Sakura! Uchiha isn't good for you, but I am! Forget about him."

'forget about Sasuke' huh. As if it were that easy. The moments when I was with Suigetsu replayed back in my head.

"_Please Suigetsu…I really…"_

I had already fallen for Sasuke…I don't know when and how it happened, but I knew I really cared about him. No other person could mean anything more than Sasuke…there was just something about him that made me…feel. I thought I could never fall for a guy after Him, but Sasuke changed that. He reminded me what it was to feel again…to care about someone and did not want to loose him.

"I'm so-" Deidara stopped me with another kiss. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Think about it. About what We've been through." I began to shake my head but he just hugged me tightly. "Think about it." he said as he pulled away and then he left.

I could only stare after him like an idiot. What was I supposed to do now? I think…no, I knew I couldn't return Deidara's feelings. I'm sorry, Deidara, but Sasuke has me…

This is gonna suck. And I was sure homecoming would be day I wouldn't like at all. With Deidara being like this, Suigetsu coming over as my date, then Sasuke being…well there.

I sighed. Yeah, tonight would be an interesting day.


End file.
